Welcome to the Universe
by Lovelessrapture
Summary: A mysterious object has embedded itself into Yuki's heart, causing her to go into a coma.  As Kaname and his clan make sense of the horrific events that unfold.  Zero has been locked away by Kaname, beaten and left to starve.
1. Prologue

Zero aimed the Bloody Rose at Yuki. Kaname stood next to Zero his black mist had formed into deadly weapon. The pair stared at the young girl with sorrow and contempt. Zero's mind wondered how things leaded up to this. The girl of his dreams stood before them, Artemis raised, basking in a sea of light. Her body the same small fame it always was. That innocent smile that gave hope to everyone graced her face. Yet, the pile of dead bodies she stood on top of ruined that image. She stood on vampires and humans alike. Her power was far more deadly since she had a hunter's weapon.

"Yuki, we know the real you is in there. I know that we can't save you now, but we will do what you had once promised the both of us." Kaname spoke softly to her.

"We both had asked you to kill us, who knew that we'd kill you." Zero chuckled at the irony.

Yuki looked at the silver head hunter and the brunette pure-blood. Her face shifted to a pout. "You both really would kill me. How amusing." She jumped from atop the pile to the bottom. Her eyes shifting from crimson, to gold, and stopped at pitch black. She smashed Artemis against the ground releasing a thunderous clap. "I'll devour you both before you can lay a finger on me."


	2. Contact

_Six months earlier~_

Zero sprinted through the narrow alleyway. He came to a stop at the mouth of the alley, the street ahead deserted. His eyes focused only on every detail of the building in his wake, the home of his prey. The moonlight illuminated his path to the putrid stench in the abandoned building ahead like a spotlight. He pulled back the hammer on his silver gun, the Bloody Rose. The sound of the gun cocking was like music to his ears. He could sense the dozen or so of those scurrying Level E cockroaches residing within those walls. He could smell them breathing, feel them twitching, and hear them eating with every heightened sense he had. He approached the precipice of the old mansion, silhouetted in the doorway, the door hanging from its hinges. His lavender eyes had no trouble piercing the thickness of the night through the lightless room.

Zero closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing where each vampire was hidden. Their stench infested the entire area like a wet dog. He proceeded toward the main interior of the building. Each step he took landed noiselessly as he slowly sauntered through the parlor. Bloody Rose flashed as the moonlight hit it, and the vampire that had predictably ambushed Zero scattered to ashes that washed over Zero. He brushed the ashes from his jacket and turned to the next door. He could feel the Level E vampires moving just beyond, deep within the recesses of the mansion. He could taste their fear. Hunters were the driving force of the mass extermination of Level E vampires.

A wooden door blocked his path, but a kick rendered it to splinters. His eyes narrowed on the horrific scene. Corpses from their feast littered the large hall. Most of them had been cleaned to the bones, and others were no more than festering sacks of meat. The putrid scent stung Zero's nose.

A sharp sound thundered above Zero's head. The chandelier shattered to the floor where Zero had stood moments ago.

"Filthy Hunter!"

Six lithe figures dropped from the ceiling. Their glowing red eyes filled with rage. A tall male growled at Zero. He pointed his sharp black talon in Zero's direction.

"They only sent one hunter," he mocked, "To take on all of us?"

"We will devour you, hunter. You'll serve as a message for your entire clan," seethed another.

Zero looked around. His adversaries were smaller in number than he'd expected. Six stood opposing him, but he still sensed another six moving around in the next room.

"Well then," Zero taunted, flicking a strand of hair from his face, "have at me."

In a flash six shots rang out. Three vampires fell to the floor while the other three had barely dodged at the last second. They retreated to the ceiling, thinking they'd be safe in the shadows. They looked back, ready to pounce and strike, but the hunter was nowhere in sight.

"Where could h-", the vampire was caught midsentence with a shot to her heart. Zero clung to the ceiling, his gun aimed perfectly at the next one.

"Lily!" the other male cried out in sorrow. He vaulted faster than usual toward Zero.

"Kuro, don't," the last vampire pleaded.

A bullet hit him in the shoulder, but that didn't slow Kuro's charge. Claws extended to full length, while a bloodlust roar rang out from his core, Kuro leapt at his prey. Zero vaulted from the ceiling seconds before Kuro rent through the ceiling with his claws. Zero fired and hit the vampire in the chest. Kuro became ash before he even hit the ground.

"Kuro." The last one whispered. She looked at the hunter from the corner of the ceiling. Despite how desperately she tried to hide in the shadows, the hunter's eyes always followed her. Those crimson eyes made her skin crawl. She watched curiously as his tongue slowly ran across pointed fangs.

"Vampire…," she muttered. Zero glared at the filthy creature. In an instant he had vaulted at her, harshly slamming the creature against the wall. He shoved the Bloody Rose into the vampire's gasping maw.

"I'm not a trash like you." He punctuated his insult with a bullet through her head, leaving only dust in its wake.

Zero leapt from the balcony. Dust kicked up as he landed. Zero looked at the door sensing nothing. Yet, that was the problem. The others he had felt before were no longer there. He ran ahead, small annoyances gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He hated vampires even more when they managed to escape him.

Zero held Bloody Rose at the ready. The room was cleaner than the last one, but several human bodies littered the floor. He walked over to a small girl. Her chest slowly rose and fell in gently waves. Suddenly, the very familiar scent fresh blood smothered him. The nostalgic scent of _them._

Zero turned quickly and fired the gun a few seconds to late. The bullet hit its mark, but a glittery object connected with Zero's tattoo. The sound of the swords materialized echoed in Zero's ears. His rage couldn't grow louder. A hand muffled his slew of curses. The scent attacked his every nerve. The touch made his skin crawl.

"Shhh. You'll wake them." Kaname softly spoke, but to Zero he could've been yelling. "The hunters were always amazing, well after they ate on of us."

Zero struggled under the binding so fiercely his ligaments were growing numb. The Bloody Rose had fallen from his grasp when binding spell formed. He could smell the thick scent of Kaname's blood before he saw the red liquid seep from the bullet wound.

"Honestly, I had only need to capture you, but it seems I need to eat now." Kaname playfully grimaced.

"Why are you here?" Zero snarled. If he stalled the binding would go away. Then he'll get the prey he'd always wanted.

Kaname seemed to ignore the question. He picked up the bracelet that tamed him. Yuki's scent still wafted from the glittery chain. Zero followed the bracelet in Kaname's hands. The scent was making him sweat. Making him feel the things he buried beneath the bodies of dead vampires he killed.

A smooth cool hand wrapped around the back of his head. Kaname's face descended smoothly towards the nape of Zero's neck. "She's been needy." The words echoed in Zero's ears before the white fangs sunk into his flesh. The bite was so fierce and painful Zero couldn't yell. His blood was being syphoned so quickly and fiercely his head spun. The audible sound was making him queasy.

The pain never ceased as Kaname continued. Every cell scream in agony as his life's liquid was stolen from them. Kaname's fangs burn the flesh of his neck. Kaname had drunk so much his gunshot wound was already healed. Thoughts of death crawled around Zero's head. His body was numb and cold from the quick loss of blood. The binding faded away, but his limbs didn't respond. Kaname was draining him to the brink of death.

Kaname released his grip. He rose over him looking at Zero struggling between consciousness and unconsciousness. Kaname wiped his mouth with his sleeve, the taste of Zero's blood was sweet. This was the first time he had tried it. A slow smile spread across his lips. He quite enjoyed it.

Zero couldn't get his vision to focus. He turned over and focused on finding Bloody Rose. He needed to kill this bastard. He needed to kill. When he felt the gun barrel on the back of his head, well he could only feel the ball of kindling rage eat at his insides. Kaname was by Zero's ear now.

"Zero," Kaname whispered, "are you hungry?" The gunshot burned into Zero's arm. He doubled over from the pain and stopped in fetal position. His body deprived of blood and shot with his own weapon cried in such a horrific way it brought tears to his eyes. Kaname looked amused, but he wasn't staring at Zero.

An unconscious victim was placed before him. Her small frame looked like a mouse compared to the looming darkness that held her. Kaname pulled back the hair from her neck. "Come and eat Zero. I know you want to." The young girl could be no more than eleven or twelve. Kaname slit the girls neck ever so slightly. A weight dropped in the pit of Zero's stomach. The scent of fresh human blood sent Zero made him hallucinate. The need to feed overpowered everything.

"If you eat her, I'll give you back the Bloody Rose. What do you say Zero? Eat the girl and I'll let you kill me."


	3. Trap

So this is my longest story ever! Honestly you should all go thank LuanRina for inspiring me with her story and giving me on particular line from hers that helped me push this out so quickly. Since you guys have about 3 stories in your head of Zero getting the shit beat out of him by Kaname I changed this up a bit. Btw hope you enjoy what I did about the Yuki problem (that problem everyone has with Yuki being here) and turned it into an interesting little plot line. Unfortunately, this plot line delves into my original story, so after a while there will no updates if this route continues. -.- (Not wasting good plot material on a fanfiction when I can make an original and sell it)

Anyways, please enjoy. tell me if you like this route, if it's interesting, if you want to see more. Enjoy.

P.S **Antonymous Reviews Now Open! **

* * *

Zero's breathing stopped. It was all he could do to not smell the scent. Yet, the message was already sent to his body. He could feel the sting of the bullet burning in his arm. His stomach squirmed and twisted in raging hunger. Zero's nails scratched the floorboard as he made a fist. He gathered up his will power not look at the blood. His head was pounding from straining against his body natural instincts.

"Zero," The pureblood's voice chimed in his ears, "You won't harm an innocent even to get to me. It feels like you don't want me dead." Kaname teased. He placed the girl down on gently. Sliding his finger over the cut he made, he picked up a portion of blood. Treading carefully he walked over the battered hunter. Grabbing a fistful of Zero's silver hair, he pulled the hunter's head back and smeared the red liquid over his lips. All resistance faded abruptly from Zero's body as the blood slipped into his mouth. He inhaled taking in the scent and taste. The taste was even more intoxicating in this weakened state. Zero's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he greedy lapped up the remainder from Kaname's finger. However, he knew he wanted more.

Zero's head was thrust violently over towards the unconscious girl. The smell and taste of her blood made Zero drool.

"Drink her." Kaname whispered, "There is no one here, but you and me Zero. If you do," he giggled," I'll give you back the Bloody Rose and then." Kaname trailed off leaving out that he'll let Zero take his life. His face was plastered with a wide grin, enjoying the internal conflict Zero was confronted with.

The blood's scent was overwhelming. Warm, sweet, and full of life. His body convulsed from struggle to stay in control. However, Zero's fangs were lengthening as his body slowly inched towards the girl's neck. His tongue tasting the blood soaked air. His eyes widened in horror knowing he could not stop himself. He could feel the amusement Kaname was having watching him struggle. That was what broke Zero.

A loud crash rang out as Zero broke the wooden floor board. Using the piece of broken wood he thrust the makeshift stack into his own chest. Kaname eye's widened by the unexpected action. He glared in rage at Zero.

"I'd rather die than become a filthy piece of garbage like you." He chuckled to himself as he faded away. Unable to bare the blood lose any longer. Zero slipped into unconsciousness quietly.

Kaname looked at the hunter with amusement. He ripped the stake out of the hunter's chest. The wound was not in his heart, it seems Zero only did that to pass out from blood lost. "Well played, Zero. This is why I like you the most. You are always interesting."

~One week Later~

The atmosphere at the Kuran mansion was bleak, even after a week of being away. Kain glanced at Ruka. Her flowing blonde hair was like an endless sea that he wanted to dive in. He looked at the bandages on her arm with distain. Even after a month they were not completely healed. Ruka looked at Kain, feeling his eyes on her.

"I'm fine." She said. Kain only nodded his head and looked behind him towards Seiren. She was the cool figure she always was. She nodded her head, telling him she was fine. Yet, the one that was worse than all of them put together was Aido. He walked ahead of them all. His usually vigor drained from his body. His aura was distressing as he walked through the door first. His hands left streaks of dried blood on the door knobs. When Kain saw this he realized just how dirty they all were walking inside the clean home.

They had searched high and low for any leads on who could be behind the attack on the mansion last month. They only thing they found on their search were just crazed Level E's and dead ends.

The walk to Kaname's room made them feel heavy and guilty as they had no significant information to report. The only lead they had was when the attacker showed up he had a scent on him that was foreign. The scent was so powerful it caused them to go into primal instincts. Yet, the feeling was not to eat the intruder, but to kill the invader to the last cell. Almost like how lions will kill other lions that come into their territory. Kain tried to recalled the feeling, but try as he might he could never let bring that primal feeling to the surface.

Aido knocked on Kaname's door. A muffled voice saying come in was heard on the other side. Ruka flinched.

"It's not like Aido to me so polite." Ruka said her eyes filled with such sadness Kain almost reached to hug her, but didn't move.

"I'm sure it's just the stress that is getting to him." Kain said to justify Aido's behavior. Truth be told, Aido had not been the same since the attack.

"No, he feels like he's to blame and I hate that. It wasn't his fault." she said sheepishly and walked through the door. Seiren silently walked pasted letting only her eyes glance at Kain.

As Kain walked through the door, he wondered which was worst, never having the love you wanted or having that love taken away. He placed the thought in the back of his mind for another day. When they all were inside they bowed to Kaname.

"Lord, Kaname," Kain began, "we have searched for any leads and could not find any. We have returned only to rest and began our search anew at a later date. Does that please you, my Lord?" Kain addressed.

"That is fine. When you have rested and feed please tell me of your travels." Kaname stated. "I don't want you to over exert yourselves." They all bowed politely and began to dismiss themselves accordingly. Kain looked at the weary eyed Aido. A mournful tinge simmered in the pit of Kain's stomach, he missed the happy Aido.

"Aido." Kaname said making every turn back to stare at Kaname. "I want to talk to you." The others left the room glancing at Aido. Their eyes shining confusion and surprise in unison, but they left without a hassle.

The door closed silently on Aido and Kaname. The quietness of the room was unnerving. Aido looked at Kaname's mahogany eyes slowly blink. "Come over here." Kaname beaconed. Aido took his steps with care. His eyes stayed locked to Kaname, carefully watching to see if his expression would change. Aido stopped in front of him. Kaname arms wrapped around Aido in a slowl embrace. The touch made Aido's cheeks flame and nearly jump back from surprise.

"Kaname." Aido asked quite panicked. He squirmed in the hold.

"You still smell like sunshine." Kaname said.

Aido grimaced. He knew why he smell liked sunshine. The reason was because he was the last thing Yuki touched. Aido relaxed in the embrace, letting Kaname breathe in the remaining scent of Yuki.

"She doesn't smell like sunshine anymore. So it feels as if I have not breathed in this scent in centuries." Kaname spoke in a defeated tone.

Aido flinched. If Yuki didn't smell of sunshine, than. Aido blocked the though. He didn't want to know what Yuki smelled like, if she smelled like the attacker than the situation was much worse than previously thought.

"Take your time, Lord Kaname." Aido spoke softly.

Kaname let Aido sit down beside him as he continued to embrace him. Aido's cheeks begin to cool as the relaxed more. Time passed slowly as Aido took in the sensation of vulnerability Kaname showed him without hesitation.

Aido stared at Kaname's profile. The smooth pale skin that was encumbered in pain seemed like a fleeting nightmare. The fact that such a thing happened was a crime so heavy, Aido wanted to make sure whoever did this was put to the slowest, most painful death one could imagine.

On that day the sun shined its lights on everything. Aido had taken very careful note of it because he was outside with Yuki and complained profusely.

"Don't look so angry," Yuki said smiling", I hardly go outside, Aido. So make a happy face."

"What like this?" Aido pulled his face into a smile and stuck out his tongue at Yuki.

"Hey." She said angrily.

"I don't see how you can be happy when it's bright out." Aido spoke soberly.

"Well I've missed it." Yuki pulled Artemis closer to her. The fact that Kaname let her spread her wings made her feel wonderful. She wanted to show him even though her wings were spread she would not fly away from him. The wind gently blew, bringing with it the scent of flowers and sunshine, but there was something else in it. Something foreign. Yuki and Aido looked up together and searched for the origin of the scent. They're eyes blazing red and bodies on fire with adrenaline. Never before had this happened so abruptly. The smell of blood and burning wafted next.

"Ruka! Kain!" Aido said with surprise. "They must be-,"before Aido could finish blacken figure landed next to them. The shock wave caught them off guard. Still engulfed in flames it looked at Aido and Yuki and roared at them with wild bloodlust.

Aido and Yuki righted themselves. They both hissed in anger at the burning person the scent emitted from. Artemis fully extended in Yuki's hands. Both of them were in full fight mode. The burning figure attacked them without hesitation. Aido and Yuki dodged with speed that was normally not possible. Every cell screamed out danger. Their fangs ripped through gums to lengthen even longer than normal. Their eyes shifted so quickly their iris hurt. Whatever this enemy was it need to stop existing.

The figure lashed out at the pair with a fiery arm. Aido and Yuki dodged with no trouble. Yuki attempted to counter with Artemis. The strike only passed through flames. Aido conjured ice around the figure, in hopes to put out the flames and slow him down. Yet, Kain's flames only help to turn his ice to water. The effect put out the flames and left a charred body.

The sound of running echoed behind Yuki and Aido. Keeping their eyes locked on the figure, they sensed Kain and Ruka without ever turning around. Kain charged in blind rage increasing the intensity of the fire on the figure. Ruka followed behind Kain, her arm dripping blood, but ignoring the injury in order to land a blow against the enemy.

Fire and ice were simultaneously shot. The figure dodged the blast and hissed. A slice through the leg made everyone turn to see Kaname form from black mist. Kaname's eyes were on fire with fury. His nails extended to deadly talons. A death rattle escaped from his lips so vile everyone moved back from the figure. The figure looked at Kaname with fear showing on its tattered face.

"Die." Was all Kaname said to explode the figure with such force he didn't turn into dust, but cooked pieces of meat.

What happened next was something Aido didn't understand. As the pieces flew in all directions a black object was flying towards him. He wanted to move but couldn't move fast enough. His feet felt stuck to the pavement.

Aido's name was called out, but it felt as if he was being called from across a vast field. The sound of flesh colliding with a solid object snapped Aido back to reality. Yuki fell into his arms; a black whole was etched right above her heart. A grin spread wide across her face, like she was the happiest person in the world.

"I'm glad you are alright Aido." Was the last thing she said before the screaming wail howled from her mouth. Her body shook violently in Aido's arms. Kaname rushed over and took her from his arms.

Kaname called out Yuki's name repeatedly. Aido could only look on feeling powerless. Yuki's body stopped shaking. She engulfed a huge amount of air before her body relaxed.

"Yuki?" Kaname spoke with desperation. His hands cupped the side of her face. When she opened her eyes they were blacken orbs. Her body drained of color, her body mass began to shrink. Her once creamy skin was now a dull gray. Yuki went from life to death right before Kaname's eyes, as her body transformed into a dried corpse.

Kaname picked up Yuki posthaste. A funnel cloud of black engulfed him and Yuki and whisked them away.

A booming voice echoed into Aido, Kain's and Ruka's mind. "GET BLOOD."

At that time Aido couldn't felt numb. It wasn't until they got Yuki's body was submerged into a bath of blood did the weight of exhaustion finally catch up on him. On that day, Kaname's face twisted in such pain and rage as he looked at them that it was incomprehensive how his face could shift back now to an angel.

Aido felt Kaname stir beside him. He watched as Kaname eyelashes fluttered with renewed energy. His face less sadden.

"Thank you, Aido." Kaname released Aido slowly from the gentle embrace. Aido stood up; he kept his eyes on Kaname's face.

"Do not worry, Lord Kaname, we will find a cure for her condition." Aido said trying to make sure that Kaname was not in more pain then he already ways. A warm hand grabbed hold of Aido's.

"Thank you." Kaname speak and a slow smile of reassurance radiated across his face. "I know you all can do."

Kaname watch Aido leave silently. When the door click shut Kaname stood. He processed to his closet. In the back of the closet was a hidden latch. The door came ajar when he pressed it and he entered into the long stairway going up. At the top of the steps he opened a door to a large room. The room was filed with toys of all kinds. Large stuff animals were organized neatly around the room. Toys of birds and planes hung motionless on the ceiling. Kaname opened a curtain to let in the moonlight.

"It's such a good night." He spoke to her as if she would respond. "I'm glad that you look healthier today." Kaname sat on the bed next to her. Yuki's body didn't move nor acknowledge he was there. Her skin was not a flesh tint after soaking in the blood bath, but she had not moved nor showed any sign of life in a month.

"I just wanted you to know I have a surprise for you when you wake up." He stroked her hair tenderly. "I have the pet you lost long ago. I hope you will wake up soon to enjoy the present I got you."


	4. Buried

It was so dark Zero couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. His throat was drier than sand. The air was heavy and hard to breathe. His body was tightly compacted in the enclosed space. Panic surged through every pore. _Is this really death?_ He thought.

No, he was alive. Pain in his left arm was a strong indicator. Kaname's scent was all around him in the incasing darkness. Zero attempted to move his left arm, but the pain was too much to bear. His body was too deprived of blood for it to heal, especially when his own weapon was the thing that caused it.

Zero used right hand to franticly see what his eyes could not. The feeling of velvet and lace was soft against his calloused hands. Through that was hard boarding of some sort. His body only had a few inches of space. A horrific realization awaked in Zero, was he in a coffin? The thought of Kaname burying him enraged him. He pounded on the lid, trying his best to bring it ajar.

As he pounded, the snakes in his belly bite at his intestine. He gripped his abdomen trying to appease the torturing hunger. His body was covered in cold sweat; the tight space was getting tighter. He pounded above with all the strength he had left.

"Let," his voice was raspy, but Zero kept trying to shout, ", me out, Vampire!" Zero went into a fit of coughs. His hunger ate away at his remaining energy, bit by bit.

Zero cursed himself for being such a fool. For letting that bloodsucker, Kaname, take him out so easily. He should've sensed him when he was in that building. He should've not missed a vital shot. Curses bellowed from his mouth like smoke from a chimney, Kaname would pay for this with all the blood in his body.

Kaname stared at Yuki with eyes blazed. His canines were sharpening weapons wanting to rip apart her soft flesh. He knew he was at his limit for being with her. He wanted so badly to stay, but the intense feeling of murdering her was always too great. He left her quietly, placing a doll beside her with shaky hands. Kaname covered his mouth to not breathe in more of her scent. He swiftly left the room. When he reached his room, his body trembling with a rage so great his mind destroyed part of the wall.

Kaname had spent nearly a month looking after Yuki in her unconscious state. At first she smelled of the sunshine he loved, but now her scent was foul and foreign. His body wanted so badly to rip out her heart at moments; tears would swell in his eyes as he towered over her sleeping face. Countless times he contemplated killing her to end the suffering.

Over the course of time Kaname had come to notice his body was drastically changing from being around her. He was more powerful pronounced, new powers emerged and his mind was teetering on the edge of insanity as his body raged on with unspent passion. His body wanted to destroy the object that raked her heart. After he would leave her the need to kill or fuck someone truly began to blur together.

He looked in the mirror. His eyes shimmered like fire. His fangs were twice their normal length. His body even bulked up. He let a primal sound roll off his tongue; enjoy the sound of a beast echoing throughout his room. He ran his tongue across his teeth. His fangs were so sharp he nicked his tongue. The instant taste of his own blood sent a spasm of pleasure so strong his knees buckled. He needed blood, fresh blood, spiked with fear and pumping with adrenaline.

Kaname opened a window. The cool night air was chilling against his heated body. Before day break he would devour a poor, sorry soul. He felt bad that they would not get to enjoy his usual charm, but a cold predator.

~The next day~

Kain, Aido, and Ruka sat at a large dinning table. Quietly, they all waited. Ruka absentmindedly stared at her glass, letting her mind swirl the vermillion liqueur. Kain had drunk his glass and fidgeted with empty crystal absently. Aido was the most active. He paced around the room on his three glass of blood. It was clear Aido wanted to leave and search for more information. Kaname was long over due for their meeting. He wasn't in his room when they went to check. They searched the manor, but only found places so heavily saturated with Kaname's scent they wouldn't dare to enter the area. They knew that parts of the manor were for Kaname to enter only and they respectfully obliged.

The door opened slowly and a well-dressed dark figure stepped through the doors. Kaname gave them all a gentle smile. Seiren followed behind him, silently and took a seat.

"Forgive my tardiness. My errand took longer than expected." Kaname went to take his seat and Aido pulled out his chair. Ruka slightly gagged at the politeness. Kain gave her a look to behave, that she kindly ignored. Kaname looked around at the group of four.

"Please, tell me how the search was."

"We found very little, my Lord." Kain began. "We searched frantically for any leads. The few purebloods that awake didn't smell like the creature that attacked us. There was not even a faint scent."

"I see."

"We searched for facilities that could produce an object that could do such a horrid act to a pureblood. We found nothing." Aido's tone was defeated.

"We attempted to get close to the Hunter's Association, but that would've caused us more trouble." Ruka stated.

"No I don't believe the Hunters had anything to do with this. They needed a vampire just to get where they are now. So it is safe to assume a vampire was one who caused this." Kaname affirmed. "Honestly, this has become quite hectic." Kaname rubbed his hand to his head.

Aido poured more water into his glass and dropped in the blood tablets. He felt so empty and wanted to fill the void with anything. He was about to drink when Ruka spoke.

"How is Yuki?" she murmured. That was the question everyone wanted to ask, but was too scared to. No one had asked since Kaname had hidden her away.

"She is sleeping." Kaname said coolly. No one pushed for more information. They sat quietly for a moment feeling the heavy guilt. "I have information for you all to." Kaname announced. "From now on you will get your blood from humans."

Shocked eyes looked at Kaname.

"Are you serious, Lord Kaname?" Kain questioned.

"Yes, it would be best. The blood tablets may become ineffective as time goes on." Kaname glanced at the nearly empty blood of tablets Aido have mostly finished.

"Thank you, my Lord, but where would we find the donators for this?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, I already have 128 people lined up and waiting."

"128!" The trio said in unison.

"Well, that is why I was late. I was out getting them. I have brought four with me today."

Everyone was quite such a huge decision. With the Hunters gathering such a large group of people for collecting blood will go unnoticed by them. Still, they all trusted Kaname's judgment.

"You will met them shortly, but before that I have another issue. " They all listened intently. "I have a piece of the infected Yuki. When you all have eaten met me basement." All heads nodded.

Kaname walked over to the door and opened it. Four humans walked in sheepishly. Two males and two females lined up before them.

One of the human girls could've been a substituted for Ruka had she been an inch taller and her eyes less round. One of the males had shoulder length brown hair. His green eyes quivered as if he were looking into the lion's den. The short onyx haired male eyes never wavered as he glanced over the group. The red haired girl looked far too excited to be here. She was the first to speak.

"Hi!" her bright smile was either out of fear or stupidity. "I'm Pepper, nice to meet you."

"It is up to you who you wish to accompany." Kaname said before leaving the defenseless lambs with the pack of vampires.

Time passed. Was it minutes? Hours? Days? Time had no meaning as Zero's insides twisted in pain. His arm was lifeless and moving drained what little energy he had left. He lay still concentrating only on breathing.

The sudden change in light made Zero flinch. The light burned away the remaining water in his eyes. A wave of fresh cool air assaulted his dry skin. His lips were chapped and cracked. His voice gave out long ago.

Cool breathe puffed around his neck. Kaname's scent drove his head to ache. The light weight on top of him made him slightly open his eyes.

The cold mahogany eyes swallowed Zero up. Kaname's piercing gazed mocked every ounce of dignity Zero held. Locked away like an animal and beaten to near death. How he wished to kill the bastard.

A cold, wet tongue slide along Zero's jugular, sending tremors up his spine.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kaname's voice was husky. "I am. I bet you don't have any blood left to satisfy me."

Kaname slowly licked Zero's throat. The action made Zero feel the dryness of his throat all the more. Zero lay motionless unable to stop him. His breathing hitched as Kaname's fangs scratched his skin. He knew he was on his last ounce before he was sucked dry.

"Don't worry. I already ate this morning. I'm just teasing." He stopped his licking and looked at Zero. "What I am here for is to feed you."

Zero stared at Kaname as he cut the side of his neck. The scent made Zero close his eyes in ecstasy. Salvation was only a few inches from his mouth. His right hand reached out for Kaname's shirt, pulling him closer to him. His tongue reached out trying to get closer to Kaname's neck. His body pulled Kaname slowly towards him. The scent was so close Zero could taste it on his tongue.

He was just a tongues' stroke away from devouring as much blood as he could when a sharp pain emitted from his left arm. A syringe forcefully pushed it's contains into his body. The cold blood was like tiny shards of ice stabbing his dehydrated veins. A gasp that was part moan escaped from Zero's dry throat.

Kaname twisted the syringe painfully before removing it.

"I hope you eat well. You have been spoiled for far too long, Kiryu." Kaname growled into Zero's ear. The vampire vanished as hastily as he had come. The darkness took over the light and Zero was trapped once again in the dark.

The wound on his arm was covered in new flesh, but the underlying muscle was unresponsive. Zero pounded the lid with frustration. If only he had been stronger he could've snatched up Kaname before he could get away. Drained him to the point of death and left him locked away in a coffin. His screams echoed in his head. The tantalizing blood only made his throat drier.

Zero stopped moving. He knew he wasn't getting out. He needed to save his energy. Next time he needed to be prepared. He closed his eyes conserving the little energy he had.

* * *

Wooh an end talk.. I know... I wanted you to read this before I spoke.

First off. None of those four people I introduced are my original characters. I just made them up on the fly. It is going to get increasingly difficult to write all this. Xo that's why my ending sucked. Honestly I want to write more, but i don't want to write too much in one chapter to make it overwhelming. i don't know about you guys, but my eyes start to cross when I read on a screen to much. =p

Second, I wrote myself in a hole. I said Zero was stuck in that coffin for six months so now I need to write six months worth of him stuck in a coffin. Xo Why do I hate myself sometimes?

Third, anyone want to write them or one of their original characters into a mini short that'll appear on my profile? When you read the part about Kaname going out to eat a person. I'll put your story on my profile. Honestly, I'm here to interact with peeps. So lets have fun together 8D

I think that's all. Hope you enjoyed reading =p Also corrections are always welcomed.


	5. Savor

I'm currently looking for a beta reader. I just figured out what that was for and would like someone to assist me in my grammar, sentence structure, and paragraph flow.

Please send me a PM if you are interested. With this pm if you would like to send a previously edit story of your own or even edit one of mine that would be helpful. Only one paragraph needed.

Thanks you and enjoy the read =3

* * *

Aido groaned. He looked at the hyper red head darted around his room inspecting everything. Probing and poking his things.

"Your room looks so normal." Pepper said astonished.

"Were you expecting everything to be black, leathery, and oozing blood?" Aido said as sarcastically as possible.

"Wow! Your bed is so soft and it smells good. "Pepper had her face buried into a pillow.

"Stop that." Aido snatched away the pillow. "Don't you know what I'm about to do to you? Why are you so happy?"

Aido didn't pick Pepper so much as she was the only one left. Kain had snatched up the blond haired girl so quickly he was a golden blur. Seiren had grabbed the scared brown haired guy. The black haired one was so mean looking that he had to pass it on to Ruka.

"Well, because it's going to be fun." Well it was true that drinking blood was fun, for the vampire. Aido looked over her small frame. Her outfit was not that of a wealthy girl. She stared at him with light umber eyes and a smiling face. Her eyes were carefree and full of curiosity. As much as he would've loved to play with her innocent mind, he wanted to get this over with. She was reminding him of his past failure.

Aido snatched her wrist suddenly. Her eyes opened wide with shock, not expecting Aido to be so quick. She tried to move her arm, but his grip was like granite. She winced in pain as Aido placed minute pressure on it. Pepper looked as Aido's eyes turned from a calm teal to a furious red. His fangs were like shining razor blades of pearls.

"To you this must hurt, but to me I'm barely touching you." Aido could smell the fear wafer off of her. Her body spiked with adrenaline. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Don't take this so lightly." Aido bite into her wrist without further delay. His fangs sliding into the soft flesh like butter. The scream never escaped Pepper's throat. Her body stiffened as the as Aido drank heavily. Her lips quivered feverishly as she felt an ice cold wave radiate through her body, all the heat exiting through her wrist. Her eyes showed only white as her lids fluttered. Her heart beat to the rhythm of Aido's sucking. Aido's tongue sent waves of pleasure up her arm.

Pepper's heart beat slowed and the adrenaline that was keeping her vanished. Aido's gasp echoed throughout the room. His body kindled with new warmth. He looked at the fallen girl upon his bed. "I told you so." Aido whispered into her ear as he placed the pillow behind her head.

Ruka and Seiren were already standing by the stairs waiting for him.

"So, we ready?" Aido asked impatiently.

"Aido." Ruka looked at Aido and blush bright red. "You might want to fix yourself."

"Huh?" Aido tilted his head confused. Ruka pointed towards his lower half.

"You're smiling at us." Ruka turned away. Aido looked down and turned just as bright red.

"Sorry!" Aido knew this wasn't normal. He was never this 'excited' after drinking human blood. "It really must have been quite a while since we've had blood fresh from the source." He laughed at himself and turned himself from the girls. Seiren glanced over as Kain came running over towards them.

"Thanks for waiting." He said out of breathing heavily. His fangs were still were lengthen and stained pink. His clothing was ruffled as if he'd been wrestling.

"Why are you both so inelegant?" Ruka asked angry.

Kain fixed up his clothing as best as he could. "Well, it was really fun."

"Geez, what is with you two?"

"Well your bandages are gone." Aido noted.

"Well, duh. I healed after I ate." Ruka said curtly. "It seems what Kaname said about the tablets becoming ineffective was correct. All we needed was fresh human blood."

"Let's go." Seiren said cutting off the chatter. She descended down the stairs first.

The trio followed hastily. The thick scent that kept them from going down into the basement earlier was lifted. They followed Seiren, who seemed to know where she was going in the long corridor. They had passed many closed doors before Seiren finally stopped. She opened the door silently, into a dimly light room. The room was fairly large and housed many medical and chemistry instruments. Kaname sat in a chair, his fingers slowly tapping at a desk stopped as they all walked in. His mahogany eyes glanced over them gave them slight chills.

"I hope you all ate well."

"Yes, my Lord. The people you brought for us were most delicious." Ruka said in a polite bow.

"Good." He turned away from them and flipped a switch. Before them a room was lit with a level E vampire standing inside. "What I have here is a test." Kaname began. "I wanted to understand the effects of the object that has taken residence in Yuki. I discovered that it also effects her blood."

Everyone was stone still. Everyone paid close attention, every sense sharpened to absorb the information. They watched Kaname placed a bottle blood into a slot that opened up for the E to take it. "I placed some of Yuki's blood inside the bottle." All eyes watched as the E class wolfed down the bottle in a few seconds. He hadn't reached his mouth to wipe it when he fell to his knees in a dry husk. A slow realization hit them; it wasn't that Kaname was experimenting on Level E vampires, but that Yuki's blood was inedible.

"With each one I continued to have the same result. They all die when they drink her blood, no matter how small or large the piece is."

"Kaname is the result always instant like that?" Kain shook his head disbelief.

"Usually. I wanted to test this on higher level vampires, but that would be much too..." Kaname paused adding a dramatic effect, "gruesome, if you will." Aido swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Have you drunk some of Yuki's blood, Lord Kaname?" Aido asked carefully.

"No." Kaname went over towards a small box. He began to take out a small jar.

"Yet, what is really interesting is the scent the object gives off." They looked on as Kaname opened the jar. The scent was abrupt and saturated the room in an instant. Fangs were at the ready. Eyes set ablaze with the flames of rage. Rolling sounds or roars and hisses echoed off the walls. The urged to kill the origin of the scent's source made each one of them taste their own blood. Kaname stared at his followers. They're hisses and roars from their twisted faces were a fearsome sight to behold.

Kaname closed the jar and placed it in a box. "Follow."

They obeyed, but kept their eyes on the jar. When they exited to the corridor they all were panting. Slowly they began to normalize.

"Why?" Seiren asked through short breaths.

"I don't know. I still can't figure that one out." Kaname answered.

"Can we stop it?" Kain asked.

"I don't know that either."

"How come you didn't react like we do, Kaname?" Aido questioned.

Kaname looked away from them for. "I have been around that scent for a month." Loud gasp consecutively resounded as the sickening reality hit them. Kaname probably reacted the same way to Yuki.

"In the beginning I reacted as you all did. As time passed I could stay longer and longer, but there is a problem with that. The longer I fight to stay with her, the worst fall when I stop." The words felt like the saddest thing they had ever heard. "I've noticed I've blacked out at some point in time and woken up bloodier than I should be."

"Kaname!" Ruka ran up to him. Her hand brushed against his cheek. "You shouldn't be going through such pain." Kaname grabbed hold of her hand in response, enjoying the soft touch.

"You all will need to eat again when you get back. I have arranged for another set of humans to arrive soon." Kaname let Ruka's hand go and began walking deeper into basement.

"Does drinking fresh blood help?" Kain asked linking Kaname's actions together.

"A bit, if it's drunk from a human and not the tablets. I haven't been able to eat tablets for two weeks now."

That fact Kaname couldn't do something made everyone's stomachs tighten with worry. If a pure blood was so badly effect, then what chances did they have. They watched as Kaname's back walked away from them. His deep scent began to saturate the area.

Week's later

Zero awoke from a nightmare. Darkness surrendered him like a curtain. He had discovered a mirror in his dream. His face stared back at him. Yet, he knew that face was not his, but Ichiru's. His brother's face smiled at him warmly. He pressed his head against the glass.

"I wish we could be together." Zero said.

He looked at the reflection. The mouth moved, but no sound came out. Zero pressed his hands against the glass desperate to understand his brother's words.

"I can't hear yo-", Zero's words cut off as he saw his brother's face twist in agony. He skin withered and dried into wrinkled up corpse. Ichiru's lavender eyes shined red. A hand reached for Zero's neck. He awoke before the sharpen black nails could grab him.

Panting heavily Zero wiggled around in his tightly enclosed space. He cursed himself every time the lid opened and Kaname placed the cold syringe in his arm. The feeling of cold blood entering his body was so repulsive. The blood had giving Zero his strength back, but it was of little use against Kaname.

The lid to his coffin opened. Zero attempted to rise as quickly as he possible could. Still, the massive weight of Kaname's body always pinned him down. Yet, Zero knew it wasn't just Kaname's body that held him down. Zero had grown strong enough to see the black tendrils that chained his arms and legs to coffin. Even if the lid were opened he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Zero stared at the long syringe Kaname held inches from his body. The fluid was always cold when it enter into Zero's body. Even though he was getting blood, the effect only kept his body alive, he needed to quench the thirst in his mouth and cease the snakes in his belly to stop biting. Sometimes the pain was so bad he whimpered and begged for Kaname's throat.

"You're looking very healthy." Kaname's face was only a few inches from his. Zero could smell the blood, before he saw Kaname's pink teeth. The bastard had the nerve to eat before he came here, just to mock Zero.

Kaname brushed his lips against Zero's; the faint touch set Zero in rage. Kaname had been doing this disgusting act since locking Zero away. Licking him and touching him, snapping off pieces of Zero's dignity. He hated everything this monster was did to him. Zero trashed and kicked about. Trying to grab hold of any part of Kaname's body to. His arms fell short a few inches from his neck. The invisible chains went taut as he pulled with all his might. Why was he so weak, he wondered.

"You're not weak, Kiryu. I've just become a lot stronger." Kaname answered his mental question. The syringe punctured a new patch of skin. The frigid blood sending waves of icy blood throughout his body.

"If you beg me, I'll let you out Zero. I'll even let you drink blood."

Zero shook his head. Kaname placed his heads on the hunter's head and ran his fingers through his silk hair. "Zero, don't be like that." Kaname pouted. "If you do I'll let you see 'her'." His voice emphasized her. The scent of fresh blood assaulted Zero's senses. He had been in this box for so long, he needed to get out. Zero opened his mouth. His unused vocal cords scratched in protest. The dryness was insane. He needed to do anything to get out and maybe get an advantage against this monster.

"Pl-Please, le-," a cough interrupted him, "Let me out, please."

A grin of victory spread wide across Kaname's face. "Of, course." He stated deadly.


	6. Welcome

**Disclaimer**: This is a redone version of my first 2 Vampire knight there were originally a two shot. I just made this version a bit more consistent with the plot...kinda.. So what you need to know.

Kaname is a penis.

I don't know how long Zero has been trapped in a coffin. Let's just say it's a long time.

Kaname is more of a penis... ಠ_ಠ

Shit go get real.

Also, looking for an editor. somebody? anybody? *crickets* *tumbleweed rolls through*

...bitches...**ಠ_ರೃ **(fancy bitches...)

* * *

Zero was snatched from the coffin in a swirling black cloud. He was slammed down into a bed. The hard coffin was replaced by a soft bed. His limbs were no longer restrained. Zero looked around the dark room. Candles seemed to light themselves, but he knew it was Kaname.

The sweet smell wafted from Kaname as he sat in a chair. Zero had not noticed when he had cut his finger. His feet gave way from the long disuse. His limbs were like jelly as he tried to pull himself back up.

"Crawl." Kaname uttered. The words were like shattering to his dignity. To crawl for blood like an insect was not something he would do. Zero picked himself up unevenly. His feet captured the distance between Kaname and him. Kaname looked at Zero distastefully.

"I thought I said crawl." A blow to the back of Zero's knees caused to fall over. His back hit the floor first. A growl escaped his throat and his eyes glared at Kaname for the offense. Kaname's eyes reflected his pathetic state. Kaname hated seeing the defiance in Zero's eyes. He would rip it out of him before the night was over.

Kaname let the droplet hit the floor. Zero watched as the red liquid hit the floor. The sound of the splash was like a freight train smashing into a wall.

"Lick it." Kaname said. Zero couldn't help but feel the hungry snakes bite at his stomach urging him to like it. Their constant biting was nowhere near as bad as it had been inside the coffin. Yet, in front of him was the key to end their excessive gnawing. Hesitantly, he licked the droplet. The savory flavor sent his mouth into rapture. Yet, the enjoyment was short lived from this small morsel. His lavender eyes betrayed him, begging for more as he looked at Kaname. Kaname's face was blank as he stared back at Zero.

Zero's breath was coming out in fits. The smell of Kaname's blood had already saturated the room. He was getting dizzy from the smell.

"Don't you want some, Kiryu?" Kaname held out his finger. "You get to lick it. Once." The exposed finger dangled in front of Zero's face. His eyes focused on crimson juice. His tongue was already out of his mouth. Zero slowly ran his tongue the length of the cut. Savoring every inch of the blood, before halting at the end of the digit.

"Good boy." Kaname praised him.

Zero felt disgusted with himself. _How long_, Zero thought, _have I been away from any substance to be so obedient_? He watched as Kaname slowly take away his hand from his sight. Zero ran his teeth over his fangs. Burning hate radiated off of every inch of him. He knew he was just being toyed with.

Zero snapped into action using all the reserved strength he had. He snatched Kaname's hand back. He attempted to bite Kaname's hand, when the hand grabbed hold face.

"You eat when I tell you to eat." Kaname hissed. His grip was strong. Zero could hear his jaw bone succumbing to Kaname's grip. Kaname let Zero fall to the floor. Kaname towered over Zero. Grabbing hold of the hunter's hair, he pulled his face to look at him. He pressed his cut finger to cause more blood to flow. The droplets rained onto Zero's face and mouth.

Zero could feel his eyes shifting colors. There had been too little blood to cause them to change when he was locked away. Now, his dry irises hurt as the pupil expanding and contracting from the onslaught of flowing blood. He squeezed his lids shut as the painful shifting took place. He gripped Kaname's hand trying to force his hand away, but to no avail.

Kaname inched closer to Zero. Never easing his grip in the least, he whispered with soft breath into Zero's ear. "You're a tough dog to tame. Then again this is why I chose you, Kiryu." His voice was smooth as velvet. A warm slick tongue teased his neck. A cold jolt shot up Zero's spine. He struggled and fought with Kaname's hold. Kaname only tighten the hold around his head.

Zero struggled under the tight grip. This was unexpected in his agreement. He needed to do anything to get the advantage, but there was nothing in the large room to use. He was struggling so hard he could feel his hair ripping from their roots. He had to get away. His life depended on it.

Teasing licks bombarded the side of his neck with the rose tattoo was drawn. Kaname brushed his fangs over the tattoo. Zero stopped struggling as the sharp prick of penetration pierced his neck. The slow tugging of his flesh was making him see double. The sound of his on blood being dragged from the deep veins was made he want to wail pure hate, not just at Kaname, but his entire existence. The burning in his throat was a roaring fire, sending curses of burning rage from having his body be drained of what little blood there was. Tears swelled in Zero's eyes from the assault of sensations upon his body.

A gasp from Kaname produced Zero's release. Absently, Zero grabbed hold of his neck. He inhaled big gulps of air to keep from dry heaving.

Kaname's cold vermillion eyes stared at Zero in approval.

"This is the first time I have seen you have shed tears. I think I broke it." He teased.

Zero flinched. His hand went to wiped away the tear running down his cheek. Blood and tears now stained Zero's face. Shame wrapped Zero's insides. He was being humiliated and beaten by Kaname. He gathered all the energy he had left and struck at Kaname. His hand was caught in the vice like grip. Zero roared his rage at Kaname, but he was angrier at himself for being so weak.

"Tisk, tisk Zero. You have been such a bad boy tonight, but I guess that is my fault. You must be so hungry here eat." Kaname exposed his neck to Zero.

Zero seized the opportunity without a second thought. His fangs went their full length ripping through muscle and connective tissue. Hot blood filled his mouth. Pure bliss was an understatement. He sucked mouthfuls of blood before swallowing them, turning the dry desert of his throat into a red oasis.

A square punch landed in Zero stomach. He rolled over holding where Kaname punched him. "Fuck you." He barked.

Kaname laughed. "You can finally speak." He stood above Zero and walked circles around him. Enjoy the shriveling boy. Loving the way his face twisted in pain. He loved the way blood he begged. He defiantly wanted to see more.

When Zero felt the warm blood he had just drank channel itself upward he tried hard to keep it inside. A swift kick to the face diminished the effort and the blood sprayed out onto the floor. A soft sob escaped Zero's lips.

"Maybe we will." Kaname acknowledged. A smirk appeared on his face. Kaname examined at the broken hunter. His beautiful white hair had lost its luster. His once creamy skin was now a pale blue. He had been waiting for Zero to crack from thirst and abuse.

Kaname stepped over Zero to get away from the puddle of acid smelling blood. He grabbed a fistful of the tarnished silver hair. Zero sucked in heaps of air, but the smell of Kaname's blood with his own stomach acid stung his nose and mouth in unpleasant ways. Tears of rage fell in steady streams now. The agitating felling of not being able to fight back gnawed at his stomach. He wanted to rip out Kaname's fangs and bleed him dry. Every gruesome act he could think of would be done to him.

Kaname's eyes found Zero's, snapping him out of his fantasy. Kaname's face was so close to Zero's he could smell his own blood from Kaname's mouth. A grim smile spread slowly across Kaname's face. His pink tainted fangs mocked Zero with delight.

"I have waited for this moment, but now I have no words for it." He let out a laugh that left ice cycles in Zero's stomach. "Ah, I'm going to devour every inch of you, Kiryu." The words seemed to roll off his tongue. The ripping sound of fabric echoed in Zero's ears. Zero's shirt fell to pieces around him. Kaname was truly about to do the unthinkable. The black chains entwined his arms and legs. He struggled under Kaname mental hold. A punch to the left side of his face made him taste his own blood. His head felt like lead. He couldn't open his eyes to see anymore. Zero couldn't put up a fight. He felt the dark beast tower over him. He wanted to scream to curse Kaname with all his might, but not even that was granted to him, his throat mangled from the insatiable hunger. He shut his eyes tightly, recording every hateful thing, every ounce of his rage.

He could feel the cool air flow across his bare legs now. The cool breathe was upon his face once more. A wet muscle traced his rose tattoo. Zero's body couldn't even tense up any more. The wet tracing processed to travel lower and lower, till small kisses pelted his inner thigh. A razor sharp prick violated the thin layer of skin. A whine exited Zero's mouth. The bite stung like a metal poker. He drained not only blood from Zero, but any energy he may have left.

Kaname ceased his savage bite. He flipped Zero roughly over on his belly. Zero's body felt cold to the touch now. Small kisses wet Zero's spine. Kaname warm's body covered him like a red hot blanket.

"Be a good dog." Kaname cooed sweetly in his ear.

When the burning red shaft impaled his virgin hole, Zero let out a carnal howl. He wanted to get away, but Kaname's had made sure he was drained beyond his limit.

Kaname thrust restlessly back and forth. The tight friction burned Zero's entrance. Zero's howled ended with a sob. His dignity was being forcefully taken away. A clawed hand grabbed hold of his neck and brought him upright. The new position shot pain throughout Zero's rear. His ass was on fire. His arms struggled in vein to get away. A hiss rattled in his ear.

"Are you hungry now, dog?" Zero shut his eyes and clinched his teeth. The pain was too intense. "Answer me!" Kaname demanded. Zero held his tongue. Concentrating on forgetting the pain and humiliation was all he could do right now. His conscience had buried itself deep within his mind.

Kaname unplugged his hot burning shaft. Zero fell to the floor limp. His mind more exhausted than his body. He was turned over to his belly. A hand captured his face. Zero opened his bright crimson eyes to find a mocking set. Kaname held out his finger. The cut was still open. Zero's body seemed to fight to live. He whimpered and stuck out his tongue in an attempt to get closer to the meal.

"Answer me." Kaname's voice was deadly. Zero grimaced his body yearned to end this pain. A sharp cracking sound resounded in Zero's head.

"Please," his own voice surprised even him. It was raspy and full of desperation. ", feed me. I'm hungry." At that moment Kaname entered Zero again. Zero's back arched, his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the abrupt entry. A whine choked up in his throat. Kaname brought his mouth to Zero's. Zero's tongue entwined with Kaname's. The thick warm muscle was thick and wetter than it should have. Blood slipped down Zero's throat subduing the hunger that gripped him harder than death. Kaname kept his steady thrusting as Zero drank the bloody greedily.

Kaname separated his mouth from Zero's. The halt made him whine. A new hunger sent razor sharp pain in his belly. He wanted to drink more of the sweet liquid. Zero's eyes look greedily at Kaname's mouth. He whimpered as Kaname's sped up. Kaname's hand slide on Zero's newly swollen shaft.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes." Zero answered without resistance. The strike to Zero's neck was so fast he bit his own tongue. The bite was the best thing he had ever felt. The pain was relieved; the burning was sensation in his throat was quenched. The pleasure spill down his body and concentrated in his scrotum. He had cum no sound escaped his mouth. Every muscle felt like they were splashed with ice cold water. When Kaname broke the bite, Zero was left panting.

"More." Zero voice begged in a low shameful tone. A clawed hand grabbed the back of his head.

"Say it louder." Kaname hissed.

"More." Zero yelped louder. "Give me more...please."

A deadly toothy grin glistened in the candle light. "Of course." Kaname said offering his neck to Zero.

Kaname was knocked on his back as Zero's fangs bit into his neck. Liquid substances entered Zero's dried mouth like a geyser. Kaname bit Zero back so hard blood sprayed from Zero's clamped mouth. The two laid there entwined, letting the blood travel through both of their connected bodies. Sight, sound, touch all became one. Every cell split into pleasure. Their bodies entwined in the most brilliant display of passion and hate.

Zero broke the connection as his shaft sprayed hot fire. Kaname thrust hard into Zero as he climaxed. Letting all of his black seed shot as far inside as he could. Zero fell to the floor with and audible thud. His body long passed the limit to perform. Kaname watched Zero's chest slowly raise and fall. That was the only movement from Zero.

"Such a good dog." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear as he gentle stroked the hair of his new pet.

* * *

Since you read this far, did you not laugh your ass off when Zero was getting rapped? My favorite line that i kept in was "Zero's ass was on fire." Oh, so many of you might Kaname, but I assure you this is done in the best of intentions...eh who am i kidding butt rape all the way... lol ('.') I'm sorry i have tortured Zero so much, but it's really sexy. I promise there will be something so epically amazing that you'll enjoy in the future.

p.s ... aaww my preview turned into a prologue =p


	7. Gravity

So I'm hell sick right now. I will tell you that I have no idea what I wrote, but I tried rereading it tons of times through before I uploaded it. I swear there were so many mistakes I probably looked over many.

This part of the story though is my favourite though. So please enjoy and note me review me any problems you have with the grammar/ spelling/ flow of the story. I should've done my homework, but snot keeps running on my sketch book and it's gross.

Enjoy the read, it was hell on wheels.

P.S I'll be drawing vampire Knight fanart if anyone is interested occasionally check my profile or forum. I'll post them some where on here.

* * *

Zero awoke on a cold tile floor. He was clothed in a pair of black pants and a jacket. He looked around the dark room unsure of how he got there. He attempted to lift himself up, but sharp pricks assaulted his hands. He glanced at the glittering floor; broken shards of glass reflected his pale image. He looked above at the broken lights. Wondering what force could have taken the lights out.

He felt his stomach. The agitating snakes had stopped their relentless biting. His belly was warm and full. The dryness in his throat was satisfied more than it had ever been. He examined his surrounds more closely; the dark room was full of chemistry equipment. He snapped his head to the right as he heard the click of a doorknob being turned. A dark figure stood silhouetted in the doorway, his frame unmistakable. Zero had no doubt who this was.

The memories assaulted Zero's mind at once. His mind was so wracked with painful memories he could hardly see straight. One moment he was sitting on the floor, and the next he was gripping Kaname's throat like a vice. His hands dug into Kaname's neck drawing thin lines of blood. He glared at Kaname with such fury, wishing his cold stare could injure.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Zero shouted. He was disgusted with himself more than Kaname. His dignity was as shattered as the broken glass on the floor. The shameful act made him want to vomit.

"Don't you want to see her?" Kaname spoke through the tight grip. "She's just behind this door."

Zero released his grip hesitantly, the tips dripping crimson. Kaname opened the door without delay. The foreign scent hit Zero, before he could even lay eyes on her.

* * *

Aido listened to the chatter of the crowd. Even though the day was very close to nighttime, the city was bustling with people. Walking through the city he drowned his senses into their mundane environment. Using only his senses he navigated through their world blind. He would count how many humans noticed him as he moved with feline grace. To Aido it was just a mental game to keep him from stressing out.

The past few weeks had led to nowhere. He, Kain, Ruka, and Seiren had work vigorously to find any piece of information. The scent was all they had to go on really. Aido tried to conjure up that smell billions of times in his mind. A smell that was neither bad nor good, it was more like something that was foreign. Like something you find from a faraway land. Yet, the real mystery was why this scent made them all flip their lids. Aido grimaced at how unsophisticated his actions had become. Baring his fangs at Kaname was something he could not forgive.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." A deep voice said. Aido had missed a stepped and bumped into a boy with long hair and a bandana around his head.

"I think you owe my friend here an apology." Another boy said getting closer to Aido's face. His breath reeked of a foul odor.

"Y-Yeah," a third one said sloppily, "I think you should a-apolo- say you're sorry."

Aido looked at the humans, disinterested. They were as inelegant as Level E's. They reeked of the foul substance human used to escape their problems. In mere fractions of seconds he could have them all dead on the ground, but he knew he must not cause any unnecessary attention. Swallowing his pride, he politely bow, but his eyes lock on each one.

"Forgive my mistake." Aido said flatly, then resumed walking.

"Hey, I don't like you're tone." The drunken boy attempted to reach out for Aido. Aido turned his head, his eyes locked in piercing glare. Waves of cold sent the boy into mild shivers.

"W-Why did it get so cold-d?" The boy trembled.

"AIDO!" a bright voice interrupted Aido's train of thought. Bright red hair covered his face, while arms lock him in a friendly embrace. Aido sighed at the minor annoyance.

"Hello, Salt." Aido said sarcastically.

"My name is not Salt! It's Pepper and you know it!" she said enraged. "For a va-"Aido cut her off before she could say another word.

"Walk with me." Aido whispered into her ear. The band of drunken buffoons said their rants before their voice were deafened by the distance.

"So what'cha doing out here?" Pepper asked cheerfully. Aido released his hold on her.

"Leaving."

"What! No, can't we spend some time together. It's been a while." The red head pleaded.

Aido sighed. He did feel guilty about their first meeting. He had drained Pepper so fiercely that he wouldn't see her for eight weeks, instead of the rotating six each human had. She was his first human meal in a long time, so it was very sloppy.

"Alright, fine. " Pepper let out a shrill cry of mirth.

"Wait, before that." Aido pointed to Pepper's work outfit. She was covered in stains of all kinds and a mysterious purple crusty stuff. "We're going to need for you change that outfit."

* * *

Yuki's body lay toppled over on the floor. She was completely oblivious to the struggle taking place. Kaname looked at Zero. His eyes held no anger as he looked at the enraged hunter. Zero had attacked Yuki without so much as hesitating. His hand became a deadly spear aimed at her heart. Kaname blocked him in time, but Zero's aim was far truer than he had anticipated. The blow landed was so close to his heart, with every beat it brushed up against Zero's hand.

Kaname couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Even you, Kiryu." Kaname uttered before the blood showered from his mouth like rain.

Zero released his hand from Kaname's chest cavity. Kaname landed on his knees with a thud. Zero's mind finally caught up with reality. The urge to kill her was enormous. Seeing her, smelling her made every confusing emotion in Zero's mind meaningless.

A boiling point had been reached inside Zero's mind. All the confusion, suffering and basic lack of control shattered every part of his mind. Zero's feet moved reflexively for an exit. His mind never registered when he had reached a doorknob, or when he was running down a long corridor. As the chill of the night air swept across his face, he could finally feel the tears that must have been flowing since he saw her. He wiped the tears from his face, but was startled to find that when he withdrew his hand, it was covered in blood. Agony welled inside him as his mind buzzed like a movie fast-forwarding. He fell to his knees, the snowy ground around him providing stark contrast to the red tears dripping to the ground. He took in shallow breathes through broken sobs, until he couldn't take the anguish anymore. He let out a wail that carried on through the night, and carried on through his mind for what seemed like it would be an eternity.

Kaname had to only think of his wound closing for it to heal automatically. His body felt like cement as he tried to stand. The loss of blood was substantial. He was going to have to drink more blood if he was going recover properly. He was grateful Zero's attack was not an instant kill.

Kaname turned towards his princess. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were askew. Yuki resembled a tattered doll abandoned by a bored child. He swept her into his arms. The black cloud transported them back to her room. As Kaname walked over to the bed, he carved the memory of her soft body against his. He concentrated on bringing back the smell of sunshine that once clung to her. He pictured the smile that would grace her face and make her more brilliant than the sun. Yet, no matter how much he willed for these fantasies to come true, they were just that, fantasies.

Kaname's placed Yuki in the bed unstably. His hands shook violently has he took them away. He knew he must have looked like a monster about to devour a defenseless sleeping beauty. Sharpened claws and polished fangs set to strike down an all enemies towered over Yuki. He stroked the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. The touch made his skin tingled with delight. He placed his head beside hers. Carefully he ran his deadly hands through her silky hair.

Soft kisses pelted her forehead as Kaname spoke softly to her. "Forgive me. I'm sorry." He'd whisper between his kisses.

Kaname blinked back his tears of sorrow and regret. He had done many vile things that couldn't be undone. He knew full well that he was doing it, yet he couldn't stop. Every time he was with her, every fiber in his being shouted for him to destroy Yuki. Every time, he hushed them and concentrated only on memories of her. He had practically started collecting everything that reminded him of her in order to stand being next to her now. Zero was just another toy for him to collect in order to buy a few more of those precious minutes.

Kaname studied Yuki's delicate face. His vision blurred more and more as time was quickly slipped through his fingers. One last shaky kiss upon her lips was all he could muster. As the black cloud formed to take him away he promised that she would be the bright sunshine she once was.

* * *

The night had been more exciting with than Pepper had expected. She wore a warm, new cotton coat that went to her knees. Shiny new boots kept out the wetness of the slush. A brand new checker light blue top and jeans she could never afford kept her warmer than she could ever imagine. She had always worn hand-me-downs from her older siblings or second hand clothes. The feeling of new clothes over her skin was one that she never imagined she'd feel. She had begged him to stop, but just told her to shut up and put the clothes on. She couldn't help but blush from embarrassment as Aido threw the money on the counter to pay for everything.

Their night didn't stop there. A fancy dinner at a five-star restaurant practically gave her a mild heart attack. She savored every bit of rich food. Although Aido told her everything was alright, she couldn't help feeling like a pig because she was the only one eating.

The sky changed to a deeper indigo blue. The crowds slowly dissipated as the night air chilled.

"Aido I had a really fun time." Pepper said. She looked at Aido's graceful profile. His skin was so light it practically shined like a star. Fair blond hair covered his head like a halo. If it weren't for the fact he could have glowing red eyes and fangs at any moment he'd be a normal person. Ever before she had known real vampires existed, she had thought they were sad creatures in books. They lived for eternities and have super human abilities, but never truly get what they wish for. They are like sad poems that never have an end.

"Eh, wasn't much to it." Aido replied. Aido felt more relaxed. Pepper was a nice distraction from the distress that plagued his mind. Over the past few weeks Kaname had been seen less and less. His scent blocked off more areas of the mansion, tucking away his secrets like treasure. They only knew Yuki was alright, if she wasn't Kaname would've destroyed the world in his grief. He was growing ever more frustrated with the lack of leads. With every there was no clue as to what was going on.

As they rounded a street corner Aido sensed it. His body froze as every sense vibrated with agitation. The lights faded from his vision. The sound of the crowd was drowned out. His mind focused only on his prey.

"You should be getting home now." Aido said without ever looking at Pepper.

"Huh. Well, it is late." Pepper said noticing the sky.

"I'm sorry I can't see you home, but take whatever transportation is available. "Aido hugged her close, passing her a fistful of money from his pocket. Aido vanished from her sight in a flash. Pepper clutched the money tightly to her chest. A chill passed over her body. She didn't know why she was afraid this time. Was it the look of murder Aido's crimson eyes? Or the elongated fangs that scared her more? All she could think about was how normal Aido looked without those glowing crimson eyes and fangs.

"You should be normal." She muttered to herself.

The humans never noticed Aido. He was a blur of speed, tightly weaving in and out of crowds. His focus was unyielding and clear. Whenever they turned he turned as well. They move right, he moved right too. Every move was copied to one-hundred percent accuracy. They turned into an alley, Aido followed. A dead end blocked the path, but the scent ascended on the skyscraper. He could see the small figure running upwards. He launched full speed in a wall run using every ounce of strength to defy gravity. The air carried the assailant's scent. The foreign smell only seemed to strengthen Aido's resolve as the distance between them was quickly fading. He could see the thin traces of fur that lined his striped jacket his assailant wear.

The small figure jumped over building's ledge. _I'll get him up there for sure_, Aido thought. Aido landed on the roof, but the figure was out of his sight. A flapping noise heard overhead turned Aido's attention skyward. The small figure was a top of a winged creature.

"No!" Aido propelled himself upwards, desperate to capture the only lead, "I'm not letting you get away!" His hands reached out trying to grasp any part he could. He managed to grab hold of the winged creature. The creature swayed back and forth to detangle Aido's grip.

The small figure stuck his face in front of Aido's. He looked to be only nine or ten years old. His golden serpent eyes were peered deep into Aido's teal ones. A sea of silver hair spilled out of his hood. A grin full of sharp teeth gleamed in the city's dull light. His lips moved saying bye-bye, but no sound came out. The young boy let out the highest frequency Aido's sensitive hearing had ever heard. The sound swirled Aido's head around in a full out sensory overload. The winged creature's feathers broke off. Aido lost his grip on the creature and fell back towards the building. He landed back first on the roof. His head spanned faster than a top. He waited till the world set straighten itself right side up once again, before getting up. The sky was empty with no trace of his prey. Aido squeezes his eyes shut; he could taste the failure on the back of his palate. Snow fall landed on Aido clutched hands as the crinkled iridescent feathers glittered in the city's yellow light.

* * *

Zero had run as far from the Kuran mansion as he could. He sat underneath a slumbering tree. Its bare branches feeling like claws as it loomed over Zero. He didn't mind. As of late he didn't know whether or not he had a mind. His head felt raw, as if someone had dug out all his personality with a jackhammer.

Soft snowfalls began to blanket the area. His breathe came out in rapid smoky puffs. His hands shook uncontrollably, not from cold, but shock. The hungry snakes were beginning to bite again. He had nothing to appease them. Their horrid squirming went ignored as Zero concentrated on breathing the night air. Every inhale was like a good memory and every exhale was like a bad memory.

Soft crunching of snow echoed in his ears.

"Go away." He said flatly. His mind was too weak to fight, but his fangs were always at the ready. He would let his body by instinct if need be.

"You need to eat." Kaname's voice was like silk on the wind. "She's getting cold, Zero."

Zero turned around to look in horror as a young brown haired girl stood shivering next to Kaname. Her large green eyes were frozen in terror as she slowly raised an arm to Zero. Zero jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Zero yelled.

"The blood tablets won't help you and you need to eat quickly after seeing her."

Zero assumed he meant after seeing Yuki. He couldn't deny the adrenaline rush that slammed into him practically made him black out before his eyes even grazed her. His hand was through Kaname's chest, but he didn't want to rip out his heart. No, he wanted to rip out Yuki's more. He could've killed Kaname in seconds, but his hate, his rage, was all directed at her.

"Why?" Zero questioned.

"I don't know."

"Fuck if you don't know!" Zero snarled from deep inside his throat causing the shivering girl to cower in fear.

"I will tell you later, now just eat. Believe me it will get far worst later." Kaname instructed. His tone was serious.

Zero glared at him remembering his earlier encounter with Kaname. "I'd rather die than become a filthy piece of garbage like you." Zero declared with the same deadly resolve.

Kaname's face never changed as he listened to Zero's declaration. "Very well."

The strike to the girl's neck was so abrupt Zero had not time to even protest. Her body jerked as the signals from her brain were interrupted before they could reach her body. He watched as Kaname devoured the human girl like a leopard on a gazelle. The worst thing was not the sight of the act, but the sound. The contact between his mouth and her neck was like the sound of ripping tissue paper. The sound of the bone snapping in her neck was a collision between a car and a wall. The sound as Kaname syphoning life from her body was like a monster licking the meat off of children's bones.

A snob of powerless escaped Zero's throat watching the abominable act. Kaname tossed the girl aside like an old meal. He marched up to Zero and grabbed ahold of his jacket collar.

"Now, you'll know true suffering." Kaname hissed out the threat. The black cloud formed around Zero. Whisking him away from the bloodstained, snow covered field.


	8. Rose Red

Aido ran the full distant towards the Kuran mansion. The miles of blistering cold had no effect on his on his adrenaline fueled body. He entered the mansion stumbling passed fear stricken maids. He imaged how monstrous his face must have been.

"Kain! Ruka!" Aido called out in the halls. His vision blurred as he staggered into a living room. He tasted the bile rising from the pits of his stomach. The room spun around Aido. He shut his eyes tightly lurching over a nearby table.

"KAIN! RUKA!" His calls were desperate now. Aido felt like he had taken blows to the head, as he vision crossed. His hands shook as and his teeth chattered. Cold was penetrating his skin and the room was turning blue. He stared in horror as his skin slowly frosted over. The ice crystals chimed as he tried to move. He twisted and turned restlessly, but he was gradually slowing down.

A loud gasp echoed through the room as Ruka and Kain stormed inside. Aido stood in a frigid prison of his own ice. The room was a crystal blue Eden. Icicles as large as spikes hung off the ceiling.

"Aido!" Kain shouted. He stood back and engulfed the room in flames. The fire assaulted the ice leaving steam behind. The heat was so intense Kain had to shield Ruka from the swirling inferno's wrath.

When the steam evaporated into nothingness, Aido lay still on the floor; he was an unnatural shade of blue and frosted.

"Aido." Ruka attempted to get closer to their fallen comrade. Ruka carefully touched the blue face. She was too afraid to move his fragile body.

"Ruka, allow me to heat him." Kain said.

"Step aside." Kaname stormed through the door accompanied by a teenage boy. The boy widen as he as his eyes stared at the red eyes that looked back at him.

"Kaname, he just turned to an icicle. We don't know why." Kain reported urgently. "I can use my flames to heat him."

"No need." Kaname said.

Kaname carefully guided the boy over to Aido. Kaname then whispered into the boy's ear. "Don't be afraid you won't die tonight." The young boy's expression switched from terror to placid. "Go on, you'll be fine." Kaname's voice was softer than silk. The boy obeyed and willfully pressed his neck to the frozen Aido.

Kain and Ruka stood back memorized by the slow transformation. Aido's gentle suckling grew into a ravenous vacuum. His moans echoed in their ears. Aido released the fainted boy. His face was now a burning rosy color. Assistants walked in took the boy away silently.

Kaname slowly walked over towards Aido. With Aido unfrozen Kain and Ruka could smell with ease that coated Aido all over. They watched as Kaname materialized a jar and tossed it to Aido.

"Aido put what you have in there. It has already saturated your scent."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry to tell you what I found." Aido tried to laugh like nothing had happened. He quickly put the feathers in the jar and closed the air tight lid.

"Kain, Ruka," Kaname spoke to them without turning," make sure you eat immediately after this. I don't want you to end up like Aido."

"Yes, but how did Aido end up like this?" Kain asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Aido yelled, "I saw him."

"Who?" Ruka asked.

"It was a kid that emitted that scent." Aido explained," I had smelled him out in the city. I managed to get him on a rooftop, but he got away." Aido looked down defeated, "He flew away on a bird and I tried to catch him, but even with me all berserk it wasn't enough." Aido held up the jar with the feathers in them. They changed colors as they reflected light.

"Aido what did the person look like."

"It was just a kid in a hoodie. I thought he was a level E, but the way he moved it was like he was a noble or higher. "

"I see. It feels as though they are merely toying with us."

Kaname sat down on the couch and studied his colleagues.

"From what I have gathered the enemy is extremely intelligent if they can create something that can be used against vampires. Yet, they haven't made a move so far. I think they are observing us. Seeing how we react to the thing they unleashed."

"Like a virus." Ruka stated.

"Yes, it seems like it can be a start to a biological weapon of sorts."

"How do we combat it?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know if we can. I can continue doing research on it. It seems like the best way. Since we have samples of the scent we can use study it and figure out how to repel it. Such a thing would require test subjects."

"Sir, then we'll go out and get more level E subjects." Kain announced. The feel in the air was of determination. A threat to their vampire lives had been placed on everyone and Kain was now tired of it.

"That will be fine." Kaname said coolly. He stood slowly and gazed at them with confidence. "We will be able to take them by surprise. I'm sure they are watching and waiting to see what their little creation has done. Let's show them that this is war."

_Sinking. I'm sinking. Slowly and slowly. Further and further down I go. _Yuki tried harder and harder to open her eyes. She wondered if Aido was okay, if Kaname was sad or angry with her. She wondered how long she had been falling.

Yuki's thoughts echoed softly inside her head. A sharp chime of a chain going taut made her quiver in pain. Her eyes opened. Her face twisted in horror as she saw a horror as she saw the silver chain embed into her heart. She grabbed the chain with shaky hands and recoiled when the sharp pricks of thorns stung her hands. Yuki's panic grew. She could feel the cold chain squeezing her heart with each beat.

_Kaname! Aido!...Zero! Save me! _

At that moment the chain rattled. Yuki lay as still as she could as the chain dragged her slowly up. Without warning the chain bounced ripping tissues from around her chest. Her body tried helplessly to heal these tears whenever it could, but moments later the new tissue was ripped again.

_It hurts._

Being pulled by the chain continued for a long time. The black nothingness changed to rose red. The bouncing didn't come as frequent as it did and her body was allowed to heal without fear of being torn again. The chain pulled her till she got to the top of the red vastness, until she got to what seemed like a ceiling. The chain went through the red ceiling, but it felt like she was in a bubble. The chain pulled on her heart tighter, trying to pull her through.

_It hurts! Please stop._

The chain seemed to understand and stopping it's tugging. She hung there for only a moment before she was dropped back down toward the darkness below. Her scream echoed.

"No! I don't want to drop!"

The chain reversed and she was sent flying upwards. She braced herself as the red ceiling rapidly approached her. The speed brought her through red veil, bursting it into hundreds of red balloons. Yuki relaxed when she noticed she was unharmed. She looked at the chain in her chest. The skin was swollen and red around the area, but her heart was still in place. She followed where her chain led and behind the red balloons stood a child.

"Hi." He said. A wide sharp tooth grin sliced his face from ear to ear. His platinum hair and eyes nearly blended in to the white background. His sharp yellow teeth were the only thing that stained his beauty. He pulled the chain and she was helplessly tugged along above him.

"Excuse me." Yuki tried to get the boys attention, but he paid her no mind. "Where are we going?" She asked but the boy never responded.

Colors overtook the white void. The space sounded like a puzzle coming together to form an actual space. Lush green grass sprang beneath them and a large, a worn down path appeared before them. The sky was no longer white, but a painted midnight scene of twinkling stars. The moon appeared as a clock with an eye in the middle with glowing spheres of varying colors orbited around it. The landscape was the most surreal thing Yuki had ever seen. Glowing mushrooms grew around the trees.

Yuki was lowered to the ground. The tender feel of soft grass underneath her feet made Yuki relax. The wind that blew through her hair was cool on her face. This place felt new, yet old at the same time. Like a touch long forgotten in time. A gentle tug brought Yuki out of her euphoria. She hurried to catch up all the while fidgeting with the idea that she was in wonderland and the little boy was the white rabbit.

The path led to a large white house. It was a structure Yuki had never seen before. It was a three story tall white building. The building itself was curving up and down and around, yet every window was aligned. The windows were framed by black outlines and on the second floor the windows were so large she could see into the house. As she looked she could see a dark figure watching her.

They had reached the front door of the house. The boy simply opened the door and walked in. He looked back at Yuki and smiled at her.

"You can come in." he politely said.

The gesture confused Yuki although for some reason she felt safer now that the boy had officially invited her in. He walked her over to the couch and beckoned for her to sit on the cotton white couch. Once Yuki had sat, the boy dropped her chains with a loud rattle and ran off giggling.

Yuki took a deep breath in, carefully assessing her environment. She couldn't smell much of anything yet, her sense of touch was heightened. She couldn't understand what was going on. Worry for her friends and family was starting to nip at the back of her mind. She looked down at the chain in her chest. Now that she was more relaxed it didn't hurt as much. Yuki touched the chain gently; the metal was cool to the touch and offered little clues to how to get it out.

"Good evening, my lady." Yuki was startled by the silky voice spoke softly to her from behind. She turned to see a tall man. He was wearing black robes that had a crescent moon on them. His long black hair went down to his waist. His piercing blue eyes grazed over her curiously, whereas his smile was a mischievous fox. "Excuse me for startling you." Yuki watch him slowly walk around to sit opposite her. She studied his face, the features of it were normal, but she couldn't shake the dull ache that this man was not right.

"Where am I?" Yuki said. The man looked at her closer.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I can't hear a word you say." The statement made Yuki grab her throat. Maybe this is why the boy never responded.

"I can hear myself." She said. The man only shook his head in confusion.

"Don't worry, I can probably guess what questions you have. First, I'll like to make it clear that you are not dead. More like you are in a coma. Your soul is currently out of your body." Yuki had him stop there with her hands. The fact that she was alive was good, but Kaname must be virulent.

"Second," the man continued," I'm sorry about fishing you out of limbo." His grin widened as he pointed to her chains. "Even though you may be just a soul, the body will receive any wounds you sustain in this form. I imagine it's not very pretty." The flesh around Yuki's heart was bruised and grotesque. She wished she could cover herself.

The young silver head boy walked into Yuki's view. He was carrying a tray with a glass of swirling vapor on it.

"This, my lady, is something I invented to help souls adjust to this environment." He motioned for her to drink it. "I can it mana, it should help soothe and reenergize you."

Yuki took the glass, the moment she touched the glass the colorless vapor turned to a radiant yellow. The smell of sunshine emanated from the glass. She drank from the glass and was surprised to see that the vapor acted like water, but tasted like nothing. She could feel the vapor in her mouth as it slid down her throat. She looked at the man one more time. His smile was still unnatural to her.

She wondered if he could understand her. She slowly mouthed the word name to him. He looked puzzled for a moment then seemed to realize what she wanted.

"Name? My name is Advent."

* * *

Hello lovies,

Sorry I haven't updated this in two months. Currently life has thrown me lemons. So I've been taking those lemons and burning houses down. ( not seriously)

Yeah internet off by the 9th of May just wanted to get this out there before that, didn't have much time to edit it, but if you find anything off let me know. I'll try and get change it as soon as I can. Just one thing going to ask for no Yuki hating comments. Probably what took me the longest to write because there are so many negative things about her. So I'm going to see how well I can portray her in a different light...

OMG plot maybe... I don't know... I should be having more butt sex... oh good old butt sex...


	9. Thorns

Hey guys. Updating has become such a random mess. =o! I have no interwebs, but I've found places that have it. I'm currently trying to make vampire knight sketchbooks, which has been amazing. I hope to show you guys soon. =3. In other news I think this story is turning weird, but I hope to somehow make it make sense. o= Maybe be with the next two stories it will.

* * *

Zero grimaced as thorns dug deeper into his skin. His arms and legs were wrapped by thick cords of vines made by the Bloody Rose. Zero never struggled as Kaname ushered him away to the dark depths of his mansion. He hadn't tried to escape, as to when he was in the coffin. Zero paid no mind as Kaname spoke to the Bloody Rose in soft whisper, causing it to confine Zero. Zero didn't even blink as his body weight fell into the thorns, causing the thorns to dig into his flesh. It was when Kaname placed Yuki in front of him that his entire being expelled protest. As Zero gazed at the lifeless Yuki his mind would flutter with memories. Some memories were pleasant, while others raked deep gashes in his heart.

Yuki slept motionlessly before him, only the rising and falling of her chest betrayed her. She rested inside a clear, glass coffin that shined light in the dark room. Flowers bloomed around her making her all the more beautiful. Even the vines from the Bloody Rose showered Yuki in bright red roses. She was the untainted creature of this world and he was weak filth.

The sound of the door opening sent Zero's head to the right. He only stared at Kaname emotionless. His mind was weary from the struggles and confusion that had taken place. Kaname walked over to Yuki, softly touching the glass coffin. Kaname's eyes examined Yuki, as if trying to devour her essences. A click of a clasp made Zero flinch. Kaname delicacy opened Yuki's coffin, like handling an injured bird. When the coffin was opened he let her fall into his arms gracefully.

Zero knew the scent was coming. Even though having smelt the scent once his body had etched the scent into memory. Zero held his breathe, but it was of no use. The scent that Yuki bared burned into his sinus. His body shoved his mind into the passage seat. The thorns dug into arms and legs as his body struggled to get free. His mouth let out a carnal roar.

"_Kill it dead._" His body demanded.

Kaname paid no attention to Zero's display of disgust to Yuki, he gently brushed away stray strands of hair from her face. He examined her like a new doll. Yuki's gentle body warmth filled his hands. Her scent affected Kaname in a different way now. Her scent begged for him to keep her alive. To build barrows to block all those who would harm her. Kaname had finally placed his innocent bird in its cage, she would not fly again until her wings where heal. Yet, he wondered if he would let her.

"It's so hard." Kaname spoke the statement to himself more than to Zero. Kaname fought against his instincts only to have gentle moments like these. He brought up his wrist and bite down, taking in a mouth full of his own blood. The sweet taste entered his mouth. Kaname brought his mouth to Yuki's, gently parting her soft lips with his own.

Zero looked on his mind and his body in conflict. He mind wanted to not look at the intimate scene, his body wanting to rip Yuki to shreds. Zero tried to close his eyes as Kaname went for a second mouthful to feed Yuki. Zero wished he was confined inside the cold confined coffin once more.

Once Kaname had finished he placed Yuki back inside her glass coffin. There gentle moment had come to an end. Kaname examined the rampaging hunter, appraising him with the same carefulness as Yuki, but with more distain in his eyes. Zero was still heated even though Yuki was placed inside the coffin. Her scent would linger for an hour or so more before dissipating in the poorly ventilated room.

Kaname touch Zero's lean belly. The coldness of his touch was even more apparent to Zero's hot body.

"Would you like to eat too?" Kaname's wrist still bore the bite marks he placed himself. A slow trickle of blood ran down the length of his arm. Zero could fell his body licking its lips without permission, wanting only to be feed in order to break free and kill. Zero felt the rise of his head begging to nod, but he abruptly tried to control it. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to run. He wanted to never stop running from this dark place.

Zero's mind put up a good struggle, but his body came down in a shaking nob. The need was far too strong. Kaname let the Bloody Rose bring Zero down low enough to have his mouth take his arm. Zero locked on tight and drank his fill, for Kaname had humans to refill when he got back. Kaname stopped Zero when he felt his body grow cold. The hunter whimpered as his fangs broke the connection between their bodies. Kaname couldn't help but to smile a bit at how satisfying it sounded.

Zero hanged his head down exhausted. He was well feed and so tired his closed his eyes without protest. Kaname looked at the beaten hunter, almost feeling pity for him. Kaname left the room before that could happen.

A small fire blazed brightly in the moonless night. Small embers danced through the air in slow circles. There twisting and turning resembled days of long ago in depths of young Nero's mind. His golden eyes turned to his sleeping friend, Queen, her real name long since lost in the sands of time. Nero glanced over her as she slept. Golden brown skin that was as unmarred as a newborn and a full head of hair full of locks that glisten every hue seen and unseen. She slumbered underneath a yellow blanket, a color so loved by her it was obsession. He watched her wrestle in her sleep before mumbled the time, two fifteen. Even when sleeping Queen could not stop knowing the time no matter what state she was in.

The sun would be up soon, not that it mattered. In this world vampires could roam freely in the day time. How odd this nature was to Nero. When he and Queen first step foot into this world they were greeted by a vampire that didn't burn in the light of the sun. Nero had almost wet his self from the absurdity. In time, they both grew accustomed to the strange sights and smells in this world. Humans paid no mind like they did in almost every world. Blind monkeys they were, he was glad they were food here like in his world. The vampires, though, where like lions that protected their territory and any trespasser who was caught was sentenced to death. The vampires attacked them blindly whenever their scent was too close, screeching in rage and baring their fangs like blind animals. Many fights ensued, but Nero and Queen were far more skilled than to be overtaken by them.

To Nero it was always interesting to see how new worlds reacted to his presences. It had been many years since he and his brother where taken in by Master. They travelled to so many worlds, learning, changing, and collecting things of Master's interest. Some world's inhabitants accepted him with no difficulty, while others he could make people fall in love with him just by talking. Yet, that was another problem with this world. Even amongst the humans no one could hear him speak. His greatest weapon was his voice and to have it taken from him was difficult to cope with. Master had sent a message to him through his brother, saying he'll be adapting to this world soon and don't feel discouraged about his powers. It was until the moment he encounter a blond haired vampire that he knew he's powers were coming to him, but in different ways.

That vampire was the biggest clue yet, Queen had explained to him. The vampire had fought to keep his mind, like he had met us once before and came back for revenge. Nero knew they had never met that vampire before. They were very careful to kill any witness so far. Now not only was the blonde haired boy a witness, he had ripped out a patch Queen's feathers. They need to follow him and kill him before he knew too much.

Queen followed the blonde haired vampire back to a mansion. She made sure they did not get to close and landed twenty miles of way. It was a distance they could cover easily and not be detected. They had surveyed the mansion keeping carefully check on what goes in, comes out, and which entrances things entered and left.

Nero and Queen counted six humans entering at different times of the day every day. On good days all six would come out, only two would never return. Queen counted only three vampires that moved freely, coming and going as they please. One hide in the shadows and moved with such stealth they were almost caught. He had never seen Queen change from human to bird form so quickly, but he knew in her haste she had slowed down the time around him as well.

On one night when the moon was raised high, Nero and Queen saw what looked like a newly born vampire refusing a meal from his master. The master vampire reminded Nero of his Master. Not the way he looked, but the authority behind him. The master vampire was one that should be respected, but the new one was making a grave mistake by not taking the food. Nero watched the master vampire get so angry that he devoured the girl himself. The sound of it was amazing, the smell intoxicating. He loved how new vampire's face was wrapped in agony and his master broke his human spirit. When the scene was over Nero couldn't help but to laugh. That was the best thing he had seen since he'd been in this new world.

Nero snapped his head in the direction of the crunch of footsteps through the snow, breaking him from his thoughts. A pair of amber eyes reflected off the light from the fire. Larger round ears pointed in Nero's direction, and a little black nose twitched smelling him. Nero licked his lips, a smile wide across his face. He looked and listened around him to make sure no one else was around. Nero rose slowly. He let his jacket fall to the snow covered ground. He was a good thirty to forty feet away. His tummy growled as he watched the deer. The deer turned losing interesting, thinking nothing of the small child. It was a big mistake on the deer's part. A cracking sound echoed through the frosted woods as warm blood hit the snow. Nero watched as life left the deer's eyes and devoured the deer's warm flesh.

A soft gentle heat woke Yuki up. Her body felt better after she had drunk that vapor drink Advent had given her. She felt solid and more like she was a part of this new world instead of like a ghost. Yuki rolled over in the soft bed confused at her by predicament. She groaned at the sound of clanking from her chains. The chains didn't make it hard to walk with, they were as light as air, but they did make a sound. Whoever had thought up these physics, she'd give the biggest raspberry she had ever blown to them.

A knock at the door brought Yuki's attention towards it.

"Come in?" Yuki called out, but felt a bit silly when she remember no one could hear her. She was about to get up when the door opened itself. A silver tray carefully balanced atop matching silver hair stepped in. The boy had a silver stand underneath his arm, as he balanced a tray with an arrangement of food. The boy skillfully placed the stand down first. Yuki gave a cheerful applause to the act. The boy bowed a little lower than normal and placed the tray on the stand without touching it.

The tray held only a glass of colorless vapor from the other day. It was larger than the first one she drank. The young boy stood there staring at Yuki. It didn't seem like he would leave until she finished the glass. She grabbed the glass and watched it turn a radiation yellow. To her surprise the colorless vapor exploded the taste of cherries and pineapple in her mouth. The drink tasted so good she downed it in only a few big gulps.

"Wow! That was really good." The boy let out a gasp.

"I heard you!" He said. Her voice was a whisper to his ears, but he could hear her well nonetheless.

"Really? What's your name than." She said excited that she would be able to communicate.

"Bale." The young boy snatched up Yuki's arm. "Come, we must tell Master." He pulled her through the door and down a level. He didn't stop until they were outside.

"Hello, my lady." A cool voice spoke from beside her. Advent sat in a reclining chair. "Come to enjoy our beautiful weather?"

"No, I-" Yuki stopped mid-sentence when Advent's blue eyes lit up. He could hear the soft whisper of her voice.

"Oh this is wonderful!" He hopped out of the lawn chair and examined Yuki with more care than she liked.

"How can you hear me?" Yuki asked.

"Soul vapor, it's the drink I have been giving you. It will allow your soul to traverse worlds."

"Soul vapor." Yuki repeated as if the name held more wonders.

Advent walked back into the house. "I have a surprise for you." Yuki followed with little Bale close behind. Advent walked towards the couch and picked up a remote. "Please sit." He motion towards the seat.

"What is it?" Yuki was curious now.

"A gift. I know you must miss people in your world, so while I was working on ways of getting you back to your world, I made a sort of camera for you to see what is going on back at home." He was very excited. His beamed brightly, his smile was still off, but maybe this was who he was. Yuki accepted Advent's gift with a pleasant smile. It would be comforting to know what has happened in her absents. She worried greatly for Kaname and his mental health.

Advent lowered the shades in the living room, dimming the lights in a theatrical effect. He turned on a monitor. The screen flashed blue, before giving her a picture of familiar white hair. Thorns confided him and his ones menacing eyes stared at her with a sad, broken spirit.

"Zero." She yelled, but it was only a small whisper to Bale and Advent's ears.


	10. Injection

**Hello all! Early update, because I have some news I'd like to put out there. I'd like to recommend some music for this chapter. Zeromancer: Feed you with a Kiss. Celldweller: Frozen (Celldweller vs. Blue Stahli). Blue Stahli: Ultra Numb. Malibu: Rubber Tubes **

**So I made this story include two chapters. Don't read it all at once =3.**

**Thank you all for reading and all those other sweet things you do to keep me writing this story.**

Kaname held the two jars in his hands. Both were clues to a strange mystery he couldn't wrap his fingers around. He twirled them absent mindedly as he sat in the dark research room. The two-way mirror displayed several piles of dust and a brain dead level E drooling on the floor. Researching the effects of these objects had proved useful, but preventing them was more of a challenge. Each new answer always spiraled down to newer, harder to answer questions.

"Seiren." Kaname called out. Seiren appeared out of the darkness kneeling.

"Yes, my Lord." Kaname tossed a silver detonator over his shoulder.

"Do not active until three days from now." Kaname paused. "Not matter what happens or what I say."

Seiren bowed. "Yes, my Lord." She said before she left into the darkness.

Kaname placed the feather jar on the table and took off the lid to the metal one. The scent was cool and alluring. He was going to place the metal into his own body with an explosive powerful enough to blow off his own arm. He had tried this with only Level E; he didn't intend to subject higher level vampires to it, for fear of them going out of control. The recent injection test showed a Level E could survive injection, but went insane until the object was removed. Afterwards, they lay in a pile of their own excrement, drool like babies. He hoped his pureblood status would be the saving grace if was reduced to a vegetable like them.

Kaname picked up a scalpel and cut down the length of his arm. The clean cut would have stung, but he was numb to all pain. He quickly placed the metal inside, before the wound could close. He could feel the cool metal heating up inside his skin. The place where the metal lay was turning black. He gasped when the metal expanded into his veins. The rapid expansion his veins caused Kaname to kneel in pain.

Kaname rapidly rummaged for a way to stop the flow. He found a piece of discarded cloth and tied it around his arm. He had anticipated cutting of circulation to the rest of his body. The metal didn't stop its flow; instead it dug deeper into his arm. Tearing into muscle and connective tissue until it drilled into his bone.

He shuddered and fell to the ground when the metal reached his heart. Like an eruption it spread out with each pump. He could fell blood dripping from his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes as the metal pushed into the small cavities of his skull. When the metal reached his brain his body stopped moving.

Kaname fell to the floor with a soft thud. He felt every inch of the metal slowly moving across his gray matter. It stabbed and enveloped both hemispheres. When it stabbed at left side of his brain it made him feel cold or hot. He burst out in a fit of giggles when it felt as if someone was tickling his belly. He felt his body went numb, than prickle like a thousand needles where stabbing his skin. It drilled deeper and deeper into spongy material, until it finally found the part it was searching for. When it reached the pleasure center of Kaname's brain it shocked it, making Kaname yelp in surprise.

Kaname felt the hold on his limbs loosen. He rolled over to his back. His breathing was labored. He wiped the blood from his eyes and mouth. His right armed burned as if hot iron was embedded into his skin. He tried to resist the urge to gnaw off his own arm.

Suddenly, waves of sensations ran up and down Kaname's body, like a moving current of water. He moaned as the sensations went from hot to wet to cool. From head to toe, the metal sent signals of soothing temperatures to his body. The metal relaxed his muscles without his consent. When the waves stroked on his shaft he couldn't help but whimper. The waves increased in speed and changed temperatures. He felt the pressure building up in his shaft, the need to release was coming soon. When the metal shocked his pleasure center again, Kaname wailed as the muscles in his sac denied him the pleasure of relief. The metal had halted the signals toward the muscles. Kaname coughed down a sob that threatened to strangle him.

Kaname lay gasping on his back for air. The sensations where becoming more controlled, more sensual. Where there were waves of pleasure, hands caressing him. Kisses pelted his neck; hands massaged his ass; he could feel hot breathe on the back of his neck. Gentle licks tickled his abs. All these sensations simultaneously assaulted his body, and his mind.

Kaname's muscles relaxed to the soothing sense of heat that enveloped his body. His manhood threatened to burst through his pants. He groaned in frustration, unable to will his hands to stroke himself. When he felt warm wetness sheath his shaft he nearly choked on a sob caught in his throat. When the metal sent signals to the sweet spot in his sac, he begged for release.

The sensations stopped. Kaname stained to inhale and exhale. The metal in his right arm no longer burned, but felt like a cool breeze beneath his skin.

"No," Kaname kissed the spot where the metal lay, "keep going." He cooed the metal like a longtime lover. "I'll do anything." His voiced dipped low and he licked the spot where the metal lay. It responded by shifting to a nice warm heat. The metal flashed images of Zero in his mind. Kaname chuckled.

"So you want to play with the hunter." He rose from the floor. He was drenched in sweat and dissatisfaction. "Well, all you had to do was ask."

Zero stared at Yuki's still body. Mental exhaustion stripped him of what little defense he had left. When he slept he saw the Yuki he remembered, when he was awake he saw the creature she had become. There was no peace no matter what state of consciousness he was in. Gashes from his hands and wrist dripped blood onto of his silver hair, staining it a dirty red. He wished Kaname would drain him dry instead of letting him bleed out slowly. Every beat of his heart was a slow ticking clock, counting down his slow death. After what had happened to him he would embrace death like a lost lover.

Zero heard a metal latch click. He didn't plan on moving, until he smelled something that wasn't Kaname. His head rapidly spun around. His nostrils flared. Any amount of sorrow he felt was instantly gone, and replaced by a satisfying feeling of rage. Zero hissed and spat at Kaname's appearance. He could smell the same vile thing that infected Yuki inside of Kaname.

Kaname gazed at his pet. The metal burned with need, making his need to fuck burn a whole in his pants. He could feel his arm tingle with anticipation. Kaname licked his lips, looking at the hunter's fury. He grazed Zero's belly with the tips of his fingers. The hunter flinched, and rolled a warning hiss at him. Kaname couldn't help, but to smile. He loved seeing the hunter fight for his life, struggle and then be defeated by him. He licked the hunter's belly, tasting the sweet salty taste of his adrenaline spiked body. Kaname's hands went to work unbuttoned the hunter's pants. He could hear a hiss and cry, but he didn't care enough to listen.

"Show her what your pretty face looks like in ecstasy Zero." Kaname said dragging his tongue from his belly button down towards the base of his shaft. He brought the full length of the hunter's shaft to his mouth and sucked until the blood slammed the tip hard. His right hand found the hunter's ass and his left messaged the hunter's sac. He could feel the Zero shudder, he long since lost good chucks of his resolve to resist Kaname anymore. Kaname played with the tip of Zero's shaft with his tongue; he looked up to see the hunter's face straining to not enjoy it.

Zero reached his limit in no time. He had lost almost half of his blood through his wrist, now the rest was draining towards his other head. His vision blurred and the world began to spin. He couldn't tell if he was upside down or right side up now. The concentrated pleasure Kaname was steadily sending him was becoming soft numb pressure. He could feel his mind slipping, the world fading to black.

Zero slammed into a dirty pool of his own blood on the damp earth below him. He looked up to see Kaname toss the Bloody Rose aside. Kaname grabbed him by his dirty hair and dragged him closer to Yuki. Zero limbs were lead as he was dragged closer and closer to the sleeping beauty. When they stopped Kaname picked Zero up, slamming the back of his head against the glass coffin. Kaname licked Zero's blood crusted lips before kissing him. He found the hunter's fangs and was about to feed him a little, when memories filtered his vision. They were memories of the Level Es' that had drunk Yuki's blood and converted to dust. Kaname let his tongue dance around Zero's mouth instead.

Kaname broke the kiss and whipped Zero around. He pressed Zero against the glass with his left hand and his right ripped off the filth ridden pants. Zero could feel the hard rod on his lower back, trailing lower past his cheeks.

"Call out to her Zero." Kaname said with husky voice before jamming his length into Zero's entrance.

Days went by as Yuki watched the monitor nonstop, worrying endlessly about Zero. Advent had told her he would continue working on a way for her to get home. She gripped the empty glass tightly, wishing there was something else she could do. Her voice had come back to near full volume. The scars around here chest had healed, yet that chain still stuck out.

Bale walked by and took her glass. He was like a little butler she had come to learn. He would even comfort her in and tell her it was alright in his what broken words he knew of her language.

"Would like more?" He asked his ten year old face beaming.

"Yes please." Yuki answered. She never felt full and it wasn't like she need to, but she always felt healthier with those drinks.

"Creoso." Bale said in the language she couldn't even wrap her mind around. He scurried away and brought back a glass full. Yuki grasped the glass and placed the glass inches from her lips, when she saw movement on the screen. This had been the first sign of life from Zero yet. His hair was matted and dirty with his own blood. Yuki saw his fangs and eyes glow with rage so pure it startled even her. When Kaname strode into view her heart did flip flops.

"Please save him." Yuki pleaded. Yet, Kaname didn't do that, he was doing something else, but she could barely what it was. His head bobbed back and forth like he was talking, but his hands disappeared around Zero. She moved closer to the screen. Her mind was unable to comprehend what was going on. When Kaname shifted into a profile, she nearly vomited. The drink she held fell to the floor. She fell moving back from the screen, landing back first on the floor. She choked on the disgust in her throat.

Yuki's eyes found the screen once more. She placed a hand over her mouth to try to keep the spew in. Zero looked as if it was being press against glass. His body now swayed back and forth his face contorted in pain and pleasure. The monitor shut off and large hands touched her shoulders. Advent stood in front of her. He was calling her name, but his voice was distant in her ears. She moved hand and a pool of ectoplasm regurgitated out of her mouth. It form a horrible flesh colored mass on the floor. Yuki back away from horrified such a thing could come out of her.

"P-Please," Yuki she grabbed hold of his arm, "I have t-to leave." Advent wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't even know she was crying. Her hands trembled to grab ahold of Advent's.

"Yes, it's time." Advent comforted her.

Yuki's feet hit the cold concrete floor of the basement. The damp moldy air was cool to her heated body. Advent led her towards his workshop. Thousands of little instruments littler tables and hundreds of larger instruments hung from the walls. He walked her towards what looked like a camera on a tripod. He clicked a button that turned the contraption on.

"Are you ready?" Advent turned to her. She shook her head unable to speak. "It'll be okay." He clicked a button and a portal opened up on the wall.

"Advent." she said his name to get his attention," Will this hurt?"

He gave her that strange smile of his. "Only if you struggle." Yuki stepped through the portal into oblivion.

Zero was covered in sweat and blood. His body hot with the heat of passion. Kaname stroked him so roughly the pressure was about to explode in his shaft. When Kaname bit into Zero's ivory neck, waves of pleasure coursed through Zero's body. His hot sticky seed splattered over the coffin. Kaname released his fangs and wailed, releasing his black seed into Zero's body. Zero knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He had defiled her, his longest friend and love. He couldn't fell more of anything he was numb. Kaname had broken so much of him. Zero wondered what would Yuki say or do if she saw him like this.

A gasp from Kaname made Zero look at him. His face lit up with joy as he gazed at Yuki. Zero turned to her as well. Yuki's eyes were open and moved from him to Kaname. Kaname walked over and undid the clasp to the coffin. She fell like a flower into Kaname's arms. Her eyes stayed on Zero. She pushed Kaname aside and ran over to Zero's arms. She placed a hand on his face, wiping away the tears he had in his eyes. Her mouth moved and he heard a whisper escape from her lips.

"Y-Yuki." Zero stammered. He touched her soft skin with dirty hands. He hated defiling her with his filth.

"Again." Yuki said in a louder whisper.

"W-What?" Zero didn't understand what she meant.

"Do it again. Over and over again. Let Kaname take your body," her lips curled into wicked smile," my pet."

Yuki screamed internally. Her body moved on its own, said things without her consent. _Zero!_ _Kaname! _ She could still feel her sense. She could smell the blood that saturated the room. Taste the filth that covered Zero's dirty face. Feel his fingertips fall from her face. Hear the raspy sound of his breathing. She watched as the lights in Zero's eyes, the last glimmers of hope, become extinguished. Yuki wanted to weep. Confusion made her internally scream. _ZERO!_

Kaname walked over to Yuki and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was smiling brightly.

"Brother. I think I broke him." She giggled like he was a toy that could be fixed. Kaname wanted to speak, but the tingle in his right arm stopped him. Yuki stood and hugged Kaname. "Thank you, for my present." She turned towards Zero. "Come, Zero, we need to clean you up."

Zero didn't move, just stared down at the ground. Yuki placed her hand beneath Zero's chin. She tilted his chin up and made him look at her. "Don't worry, Zero, we are together again." She kissed his cheek. "We'll never be apart now."

Zero set down in the large tub. The water turn pink and black from the dirt in covered his body. He couldn't recall how long it had been since water touched his body. Yuki poured a cup of water on top of Zero's matted. He saw the water wash away the filth in his hear and wished it would have washed away his memories. Nothing made sense now.

Soft hands massaged his silver locks. Zero could hear her soft humming.

"It's time to go under, Zero." Her voice was soft and warm as she pushed his head below the water. He prayed to whatever God that would listen that he would drown in that moment. When he was brought out of the water he knew that his prays fell on deaf ears. The water was a murky red black color, as if he was baptized in blood. Her small hands pulled him from the water. Yuki placed a soft white towel around him.

"Clothes are on the counter. When you are done just go down the hall. I'll be waiting for you there." Yuki turned to leave. Zero abruptly grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him puzzled.

"Why don't I want to kill you?" His voice was tight and desperate.

"Why did you want to kill me in the beginning?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. I only did-" Yuki stopped him with a kiss. Her face showed so much concern for Zero.

"I cannot make up for what time was taken from you while I slept, but I know how we can make up for the future." She brought her face close to his. Her voice was a whisper in his ear," Be good, Zero. I promise it will all end soon." With that she left him to ponder her words.

Yuki entered Kaname's room. A black whip hit the side of her pretty face. Two long cuts ruined her face. She wiped her cheeks and licked the blood from her fingers.

"I see. Even though you can't talk your powers still work." She walked over to Kaname; another lash hit the other side of her face, but that didn't break her stride. Yuki grabbed Kaname's right arm. A smile curled on her face. His arm in that area was so red hot it sizzled. "Speak. I know you want to." Kaname could feel control of his mouth, but his other parts stayed tightly locked down.

"Who are you?" Kaname's voice could've killed a noble it was laced with such power.

"Stupid question. You have two more, before I shut you up."

"Where is Yuki?"

"Locked away, in here." Yuki's body tapped the side head. " Last question."

"_What _are you?" Kaname hissed.

Yuki's body giggled. The sound of her laugh was something that had been taken from Kaname for months, hearing it now made him want to tear off her head. Yuki's body leaned in close.

"I am the thing that will change this world for my own pleasure. Surely the gift I have been emitting this past few months gave you much pleasure."

"Your scent." After being plague by it for so long Kaname had gotten used to smelling it. Now, there was no scent at all.

"I've been adapting to this world. I can smell like you, talk like you and kill like you." A black whip raked Kaname's face, splashing his blood across the floor. "My gift to you for welcoming me into your world." She wiped a little blood from Kaname's wound and licked it from her fingertips.

The door opened behind them, Zero stepped through looking the cleanest he had been in months. He looked at the two purebloods. The smell from their blood hit his senses like a train. His stomach twisted so hard from hunger Zero fell to his knees. He had gotten used to being starved and feed on the edge of death. From all that had happened he had forgotten to feel hungry. Yuki slide over towards him.

"Zero, don't worry you will get to eat." Yuki helped him stand up. "I've prepared a meal for you." She motioned towards a girl being brought in by a maid. Zero looked back at Yuki, his eyes pleading mercy. Yuki brought the black haired girl in front of him. Her face was pale with fear. "Zero," Yuki's voice was soft, "eat." She cut the side of the girl's neck. Her blood smacked Zero in the face. It was oozing with adrenaline and fear. Zero never felt his legs left him from the ground, nor his hands grabbing the girl, all he felt was the fountain of blood filling his mouth with satisfaction.

Kaname watched, paralyzed, as Zero feed from the girl. He felt little satisfaction as Zero finally eat from a human. Though his eyes stayed fixed on the display, he tried desperately to move them. He growled mentally, the thing in his arm had full control of him. If what this creature said was true, Yuki was locked inside her own body and he couldn't kill her. How could he remove her heart without killing her?

Kaname was brought back from his thoughts as Zero ripped his fangs out of the girl's neck. He had so greedily devoured her that not a drop of her blood was wasted anywhere. Zero's cheeks were full and red with blood. He looked vastly better now that he had eaten a full meal. Yuki brought Zero over to the bed.

"I have something for you." She hopped over the bed and took an object off the dresser. She placed a dark red collar around Zero's neck. "What do you think Kaname?" She

Kaname could feel the control return to his mouth. Her eyes were sharp with a threat. He felt a tinge of pain in the back of his head. "Brings out the color in your eyes." Kaname said coolly. She smiled and let the pain fade from his head. Three days of hell, he was going have to play this game right.


	11. Night

**I rushed the end of this chapter, because my phone will be shut off next month. It was fun while it lasted loves.**

_Night_

Aido leaned his head on the window of the carriage. The sky was steadily changing from the dark deep violets to the bright blues of morning. The air was a nice and frigid cold that Aido liked. Everyone was exhausted from today's hunting. Tonight's adventure led to no captures, the hunter's association had made sure of that. The hunters had found out about them gathering Level E vampires. Even though the city was far safer, they detested the idea of vampires doing their job. The hunters tonight were particularly out to stop them. They asked about the ex-human, Zero, who apparently had been missing for months. Their rudeness was so agitating it took everything in the three not to fight.

Ruka folded in the blinds of the carriage, so that when the sun rose they wouldn't be disturbed. Since it was far too dangerous to have a human driver on hunters with them, Kain steered them home. Kain's glossy eyes gave away how hungry he was, as he stirred the carriage. Occasionally, eyeing windows where the loudest heartbeats echoed in his ears.

"Do you think Yuki will wake up soon?" Ruka said while enjoying a drink from a plastic bag. The scent tickled Aido's nose. He shut his eyes letting the scent calm him. The cold air relaxed him into a sleepy state.

"Maybe," Aido said hazily. His mind didn't want to think about the present, it begged him for rest. He faintly heard Ruka say something, and he only groaned a response. Aido heard the small chime of her laugh, before completely leaving the world.

His mind was in a swirl of blue ice when he finally realized he had slipped into unconsciousness. Shimmering frost lit his path through darkness. He could see himself running through giant ice stalagmites forest. He could see the dense dark silhouettes of people in the center of the stalagmites. When Aido finally stopped running, he was in the middle of a circle surrounded by stalagmites. He gazed up at the giant stalagmite in front of him. The thought of Kaname being in this stalagmite echoed in his mind. When it did the stalagmite began to melt, the steam and smoke bellowed and blocked Aido from seeing.

"Kaname," His voice was hollowed and slow. As the steam dissipated a clawed hand attempted to grab at his neck. Aido dodged the blow, with a slowness that was like running through water. When he turned back to the previous path creatures so vile blocked his path. Milky white flesh and red beady little eyes looked at him as if he were a snack. They charged him, pinning him to the ground with black talons. A person veiled in a blue hood stood in front of him. When the hood was lowered Yuki's countenance appeared before him. Her eyes glowed yellow, her hair was matted and dirty.

"Drink from me." Her face was contorted in sorrow; her voice was light and cheerful, the stark contrasts made Aido feel as though the world was upside down.

"W-what?" Aido stammered. His words were thick and heavy and hard to get out of his mouth.

"Be one of us." This time Yuki's voice boomed in his ears like a giant. A slow hiss spilled from Yuki's mouth. She raised her hand, her fingernails deadly sharp, above Aido's head. She didn't wait for him to try to say words and brought her hand down with such force Aido was started awake.

Aido was knocked out of his seat. The carriage came to an abrupt halt with the whining of the horses.

"Kain?" Ruka leapt from her seat, and nearly blew the door off the hinges. Aido groaned as he got up from the floor of the carriage. He staggered out of the wooden box, cursing it.

"Seiren?" Kain was the one to speak this time. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes were wide as if she had seen a ghost. They could see the sheen of perspiration that shimmered off her face. Seiren turned to them. She held out her hand, which contained the silver detonator. "We have a problem."

Yuki stared at herself in the mirror. Her hands moved franticly with grace and precision she never knew she had. Her body played with different shades of make-up she had never touched before. Soft natural hair brushes patted her cheeks, the gentle pink powder falling into place like puzzle pieces. A rosy pink gloss was applied, like a painter's stroke, to her lips, making them lush and soft like a newly blossoming rose. Deep red eye shadow graduating into dazzling blue made her eyes look a far deeper brown. When her hands found scissors and she feared the worst. The first snip made her recoil inside the depths of her mind. She willed herself not to see, bring up old memories of school, of Zero, but that just made everything worst.

"You may look now." Her voice was softly. Yuki let her memories wash away, allowing herself to see the mocking mirror. She looked in amazement at how much she looked like a doll. Her cheeks were a faint pink, giving her blush that looked natural. The eye shadow making her eyes a brown so rich it looked as if the color was plucked from the finest of chocolate. Her brown hair framed her face, like a dark halo. "Everyone should look beautiful before they die." Came the whisper ushered from her lips.

Yuki's mind flinched when she heard that. A slow sinking feeling ran from the top of her spine to the bottom. She struggled to take control, struggled to send signals to limbs that were as numb and cold as concrete.

_Give me back my body! Give it back to me!_ Her inner wails meant nothing. She let out a sob that echoed off the walls of her mind. A bleak sound that was as hallow as a wandering spirit. _Please._ Yuki's cries went unanswered.

A knock at the widow made her body turn. The gentle blue moonlight was blocked by a silhouette of female form. The door unlocked without her body ever moving, testing out her powers in this small instance. The female came in, kneeling to the floor in a modest bow. She spoke words that Yuki could not even concentrate on to grasp the sound. Yet, Yuki saw she her hair shimmer with different shades of the rainbow, her brown skin glowing yellow like she were a radiant sun.

"Finally, we met." Her body said, giving the girl a respectful bow. "What shall our Master have me do now that I have been born?"

"Our Master wishes for you the plague this world. Make more seeds and send them to all. Your blood will be the key. Yet, there is a problem." The girl spoke her words were fast and in a language Yuki did not know, yet understanding was there. Her body knew what the girl said, and by accident, or uncaring had let her mind know as well.

"The body you inhibit is ripe like fruit, yet you are eating at the wrong place. You should be nestled inside the girl's head where your influence would be absolute. If she figures out how to put up walls you will for all time be in flux of when she controls what you do. "Her body sighed, shaking her head as if the

"That might happen, but she lacks that kind of strength. I have already planned her mental death tonight." Yuki mind sent out signals to shiver, but they all were stopped short and only the heavy feeling of lead could be felt. She didn't know her death would be so soon. She wished she could shade tears for herself, to have a chance to say goodbye, but that wouldn't be granted to her. That this thing in her heart could live on without her mind sickened her.

"The followers of these creatures are hurrying here. They know there master to be in danger. " The golden brown girl shifted her head to the window, her iridescent locks shimmering like glitter.

"Keep them from entering for as long as you can. When I send you a signal the girl will be dead and the other pureblood will under my control."

"We cannot wait any longer." The girl spoke in a frenzy of fast syllables, the urgency of her voice sending shivers in Yuki's body.

"I know, but it's not worth it. Only the pureblooded ones can handle the seeds. Anything that we infect will just turn insane or to dust."

"Our Master tells us only you, the one who has adapted to this place, can change the beings here. They will not crumble to dust nor have mad thoughts rampaged through their minds with your blood running through their veins. You have been changed into perfect harmony of the greatest advantages of both." The girl spoke with cool.

"Will it be so simple?" The girl looked at her in such a blank stare, that Yuki almost thought the girl was like her, trapped inside her own mind.

"Never doubt our Master. The girl's soul, which our master has feed like a pig at slaughter, has given you strength." The girl answered her smile making Yuki nervous.

A smile so cross and innocent sweep across her own face, she know the thing in her heart had a plan most vile. A jolt of excitement curled up in the pit of her stomach.

"Delightful." Yuki said.

"I can give you an hour and a half at most. Our scent will drive to others wild as you have your fun." The girl turned to through the window again. Like a breeze the girl disappeared.

Yuki's body stood there staring at the mirror again. Her face was smiling innocently, as she moved closer to the mirror. Her lips plucked into a kiss, she bent over and kissed the mirror, letting the sticky pink gloss leave an imprint of her lips.

"Goodbye, little one." Yuki saw the kiss was place right where here cheek was. The last kiss she would ever feel.

Kaname drink the sweet elixir of life from a sweet soft boy. The boy's dark red curls tickled his forehead. His hot breathe excited the skin of his neck. Kaname drink from the boy sending such pleasure to him that he had released himself. When the fountain had stopped its flow and the boy had drawn his last breathe Kaname tossed him aside. The maids moved like puppets on strings to take the body away.

In a short period of time, Kaname was treated like a king. His body bathed by the soft hands of the imposter princess. His once blood smeared body wiped cleaned until it shined like a diamond. He was then dressed in black pants, his chest left bare to display his lean figure. He was brought to his bed. The soft pillows and cool touch of the fiber made his right arm quiver with delight. It felt most of the joy, he could almost hear it saying, this body will be mine and I shall enjoy it for all time. He wanted to hiss, to rip the thing from his arm, but it wouldn't let him. Yuki stepped out and in her place a round of maids escorting humans, who thought they were only donating blood, to the slaughter entered.

When the first squirming victim was brought, he didn't want to bite her. Her short brown hair bounced up and down in the air as she tossed and turn. When his fangs sank into to her neck he nearly cried for her. He moved without thinking, his body greedily sucking her dry. He felt every beat of her heart thud in his mouth unwillingly. The only saving grace was that he was killing them and not turning them. When his body tossed away the girl like a used tissue the maids had another victim ready. So it went on until he was dizzy from feeding.

He had drunk from four victims so far. Never had he gouged himself so fully. The hot blood that rushed through him made his body sweat pink. His cheeks were flushed crimson. His lips were so red from feasting you could almost mistake it for lipstick. Kaname wished he could laugh and when he thought it he did. The air was filled with his hallow laughter, the metal in his arm cooperating only to toy with him. He knew it was in control of his body. He summoned the black tendrils to strike his arm, but the shock wave of pain broke his concentration. He cursed it, he cursed himself. Now, he only wished Seiren was not such an obedient servant.

The doors to the room opened. A gentle breeze brought a sweet scent with it. Kaname let his eyes be shifted towards to scent. Zero walked arm and arm with the imposter. His eyes stared so deeply at her and even Kaname had to take a second glance.

She was dress in such regal attire. Nothing was askew; everything looked as if it had been placed by a masterful hand that could rival Kaname's. Her almond hued eyes darted from Zero to him. Her scent, which was once horrid, was now divine. She walked in blue heels, with the grace of a cat. Kaname longed for her to trip or stumble, so that he could see his Yuki shine through, but it was for not. Her doll like face stood before him, smiling innocently. Zero looked at him blankly, no emotion graced his face. Kaname looked at the wine red collar around Zero's neck, and at his rose tattoo underneath, both marked him as a low pet. He reflected that now, his pride long lost, and his feelings betrayed. The feeling of regret gnawed on Kaname's belly, had he only burned that wicked metal and ripped out Yuki's heart, none of this would've happened.

"Brother." Her radiant voice broke his thoughts. "Tonight I wish for you and Zero the play once more." Kaname said nothing; or rather he could not say anything. "Dance like you had done for these past months. Let me see with my own eyes how beautiful you two looked together." Kaname would've spat at the word "own". "Zero will take the lead."

Kaname could feel the rise of his lids, but then they stopped. This creature would have a pureblood be taken by an ex-human. Of all things veil he may have ever done this punishment of being the sheep was one unworthy. His pride would hurt far more than his rear.

Yuki released Zero's arm. Zero's eyes were raging lavender, a swell of pent up rage and starvation would now be released onto Kaname. Yuki took a seat in front of the bed. She leaned back and fixed her eyes on to the bed. "When you're ready."

Hard snow packed down with a crunch under the weight of scuffling of boots. Ruka, Kain, Aido, and Seiren had abandoned the carriage for their own powerful legs. They rushed liked mad men to get to the mansion. Seiren had said nothing of what happened, but they knew something very wrong had happened if she couldn't handle it herself.

Suddenly, a loud sheik hit them. The powerful boom sent them flying back. Snow and dirt was flung rained down on them. The familiar hot scent caught their noses. There the little boy stood. His hood hid his eyes, his long silver hair spilling out of it. Even though he looked so young, everyone knew they would show no mercy. The scent he carried drove them over the edge.

A quiet stillness hung in the air as the vampires took in their prey. Ruka gritted her teeth; her fangs were cresting without permission. Aido held his mind; his eyes were shifted to the color of bloodlust. Two deadly hisses resounded in front of them. Neither Ruka nor Aido had to look to know Kain and Seiren had breathed in too much. Their necks prickled from the anger that emanated from the backs of their necks.

The young boy seemed pleased and jumped further into woods, Kain and Seiren ran after him. Their faces contorted with unyielding bloodlust.

Aido was about to run after them, Ruka put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, we need to keep our cool and go to the mansion. We are no use to Kaname if we are blinded by rage."

Aido only shook his head in agreement. His still looked towards to place where Kain and Seiren had faded into the morning light. Ruka resumed her stride. A glint of something silver caught Aido's eye. The little silver detonator lay in the snow near Seiren's foot prints. Aido picked it up and examined it. It must have been very important to Seiren. He placed it in his pocket and resumed his sprint.

Zero's tongue was agile and tasty in his mouth. It danced with the graced of a ballerina and the authority of a solider. Kaname's hands were preoccupied with Zero's ass. The solid tight muscle felt like smooth marble in his hands. Zero tasted so alive, but his eyes shined with death. His body moved with the same unnatural puppetry as the maids. Kaname's body shuddered.

The need to be punished more ran up and down Kaname's spine. As Zero inched lower, nuzzling Kaname's neck, letting his fangs carefully dug into his flesh without breaking the skin. Kaname could feel his right arm overflowing with heat. Every inch of him was becoming more and more sensitive. Every touch Zero placed on his sensitive body made his length harden and wet with his pre-cum.

Zero noticed the shining wetness and licked it up. A harsh tremor left Kaname enthralled. His moan was near a scream, his sensitive shaft a toy in Zero's mouth.

Zero licked until Kaname cried no more in breathless tones. Kaname closed his eyes, straining to gain control. A hand racked Kaname's hair, pulling him upwards. Zero kiss was harsh and powerful.

"Don't close your eyes." The hunter was taking the lead wonderfully. Zero tossed Kaname down on his back, his eyes found Yuki. Her smile was so wide it threatened to cut her head in two. Her fangs were showing and legs pressed together modestly to hide the passion her opening had spilled. Kaname could feel the hard shaft at the base of his entrance. Zero looked at Yuki, his eyes not showing the love he once held, as if waiting for an order. She nodded ever so slightly, giving the okay. Zero jammed his hard, warm length, in one swift motion, into Kaname.

Aido and Ruka ran as fast as they could. The morning light glittered off their radiant blond heads. Their clothes, damp from the perspiration, clung to them like heavy layers of skin. They saw the Kuran Mansion in front of them. Their stomachs flip flopped from anticipation and anger. The smell of one of the creatures clung to the area. There was no way to evade this one. They came to a halt, a lone figure stood in front of them. Her smooth brown body far too under dressed for the weather.

"Move," Ruka said that threat that was nowhere empty.

The girl took a battle stance; her eyes stared at them unwavering in her resolve.

"Of course," A smirk flashed across Ruka's mouth. A deadly hiss declared how serious she was. Aido followed suit, fangs and claws lengthen. They both charged the girl at once. Their strikes and blows were skillfully dodged. Every miss they made only swirled the air around them. Their eyes became large red orbs, fury flooding them swollen with blood. Their anger only grew.

"Stop toying with us." Aido shouted, sending a ball of frost rocketing from his fist. The blast hit the girl square in the rib cage, sending her back several meters. The ice began to form an enclosure around her.

"Finally," Ruka said with relief.

Aido stared at the steam rising from his ice enclosure. The girl shook the ice off as if she had just gotten out of shower. Her expression was one of complete superiority. Aido let a growl vibrate his chest. Ruka went after the girl; her battle cry shook the snow from nearby trees.

Aido stood back and watched for an opening. There had to be something they could do. His eyes watched as the girl dodged multiple attacks with the speed of light, yet she didn't attack. If she and the other were just leading them on, they must be stalling for time. Aido made a swift run past the girl, towards the mansion. His body was thrown back by swift force couldn't have been possible. The girl, in an instant, had appeared in front of him, and prevented him from advancing with a kick to the chest.

He looked up, snow clinging to areas of his face. Ruka came near him, breathing hard. The hard blow cleared Aido's head for a bit. She was far too fast to be human, yet didn't have fangs to be a vampire. Her golden brown skin denoted she was definitely not from Japan. Exhaustion would have the better of them before they could defeat the girl.

Ruka helped Aido up. He felt around his pocket, finding the detonator. Ruka looked at curiously, not know what he was doing. They had nothing to loss; he pressed the button hoping that it would turn the tides in their favor.

Zero's thighs thrust viciously back and forth, his hands grabbing hold of Kaname's hips for leveraged. His harden shaft churning Kaname's overly sensitive insides. Zero bent down to punish his lips again with an assault of kisses. Kaname couldn't help but moan as each thrust, kiss, and touch was sent to his pleasure center. His legs wrapped around Zero's hips, his hands laced themselves around Zero's neck; Kaname wanted to be touching the as much as possible.

The room started to spin, shapes were now colors, were now pins of light. Kaname arched his body, allowing Zero to enter him faster and harder. The sound of wet hard bodies slapping together was deafening in Kaname's ears. When the hunter brought his hands slowly up and down his body, he drooled with pleasure. His moans turned to him calling out Zero's name. How his body drank every touch like it was starving.

Kaname arched when Zero's hands found his neck. Zero's long, strong fingertips wrapped themselves around his windpipe. The pressure was soft at first, and then Zero's thrust became chaotic. His fingertips squeezed tighter upon every exhale of breath. Kaname could feel his lungs burn, his throat cried out for the pain to stop. Yet, Kaname's body was ecstatic, even this turned it on. With every thrust Zero made it pushed the air from his lungs. Zero was choking not only the life from Kaname, but horrible memories that swirled in his head. Horrible circumstance he wanted to bury like a dead corpse.

No sound came out of Kaname as he came, his black sticky seed splattering across Zero's belly. His lungs burned with an irritating fire from the lack of air. Even though he was done Zero was not. Zero didn't let off his punishment. Kaname's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the hold to consciousness falling from his grasp.

"Zero, that's enough." Yuki had moved to stand next to them. Her hand lay gentle on top of Zero's strained arm. "It's okay." She whispered soothingly to him. His fingers slowly eased off, his knuckles creaking from the release of tension. Zero pulled his shaft out from Kaname, the white sticky seed oozed with abundance from Kaname's gaping entrance. Kaname groan at the swift loss of pressure. Dizziness washed over him as colors danced like stars in his eyes.

Yuki helped Zero off the bed, cooing to him about how he was going to be alright. "Zero, drink from me," her words were soft, but came crashing down on Kaname to stop the room from spinning. She was going to kill him if she made him do that. He tried to move, but his body was anchored to bed. He was about use the black shadows to strike her, even if the pain was unbearably he'd will himself through it.

A beep in Kaname's right arm caused everyone to look at him. Yuki and Zero only saw a glance before the blast knocked them both off their feet.

The explosion went off at the mansion. At that instant Aido felt his inners fall out from fear. Of all the missteps he had taken, blowing up part of a pureblood's home should've never been one of them. Fear and guilt galloped up and down his spine. The mysterious girl was nowhere in sight. Ruka and Aido sprinted towards the blast area.

The explosion was so large it left a gaping hole in the side of the building and one in the floor. They jumped through the hole, careful not to fall. Some parts were still smoldering, the smoke threaten to choke their sense of smell. A groan could be heard underneath a part of the rubble.

"Kaname," Ruka shouted. She hurried to the pile, moving away a piece of the ceiling. When she uncovered the body she moved back, holding her hand to her mouth, her expression was grave.

"What?" Aido walked over looked at the body. "Zero?" his voice was a whisper. He walked over with a shaky hand and checked his pulse. His heart beat with the music of life.

"What's he doing here?" Ruka questioned, not really expecting Aido to know more than her. A familiar scent clung to Zero.

"He smells like Kaname." Aido looked around his master was close, his eyes searched the rubble. A hole lay gaping in the floor, Aido dropped down making his landing soft. He raked through the rubble following the scent.

Ruka's scream rent the air. Kaname lay underneath; his body charred and arm missing.

"Get bandages and blood." Aido shouted. His was swirling with urgency. His face radiated with new waves of panic.

He had done this. A slap to the face was probably not going to suffice when Kaname woke up; his head on a pike in front of the mansion would be a suitable punishment. Ruka raced off, her footsteps causing the strained floor boards to creak.

"Kaname, I'm sorry."

The soft crunch of snow echoed throughout the sun light forest. They had escaped the mansion, but her plan had been thwarted. She could feel Yuki's mind stirring. Even though she had watched her beloved brother and best friend screw each other like ravenous dogs, her mind still survived. A growl rumbled deep inside her. She would be sure to take this loss out on Yuki; her hate for this weak little girl would never be extinguished. "Yuki-, "Queen started, but was cut off.

"My name is Luna," she hissed," Please, don't call me by that creature's name."

"Luna," Queen put extra emphasize on the name, "You should know this world better than we do from the girl's memory. Where should we strike first?"

Luna searched Yuki's passed memories; they swirled and danced like gentle smoke. She ceased her searched when she came to the memory of a grand party, aristocrats and nobleman spoke in vicious voices to her. They would be hungry for a pureblood's blood. Wanting to devour her like she was another dish to be savored by their rotten palates.

"We go to the hungry vampires, which have only had wet dreams of tasting a pureblood." A smile spread across her face from ear to ear.

**Well I think that concludes this story until next summer. I'd like to thank LunaRina for her lovely idea of this chapter and for letting me take her wonderful personality for the infection that Yuki will be enduring, Ben4kevin for having commented on every chapter since I started this story, RomanticalStaycation for being my newest friend, and XamierTheNobody for being my first hater. I am happy that with each chapter I try to improve my writing skills for you. Thank you all, yes all of you, for reading my droll of a story. I hope my words inspire you in your own stories and that it will be my saving grace for you to continue reading. **

**~With love your,**

** Unloved pleasure.**


	12. Seeds

**~~~Weeks later~~~~~**

Long golden blonde hair gently flapped in the wind as Sara stood in the open window. The gentle moonlight shined on Sara, giving her a more ethereal glow. She enjoyed the gentle breeze and the cool night air they always had a way of making her feel more alive. She could feel her girls awaiting her call with great anticipation. How lovely it was to have such pretty girls whose only need in life was her. Sara called for one to come to her, needing to taste the sweet blood running through her veins.

A loud bang at the door echoed through her home. Sara turned her head looking at the wall as if she could see past it. To have a guest show up to her home unannounced was quite odd. She didn't need to go answer it, Takuma would get it for her without trouble. He was probably the best pawn she had ever had; he would turn such rudeness away without error. Sara went back to staring at the moon, its white light the pinnacle of beauty.

Sara heard the distant sounds of doors behind her. The creaking of her room door opening was quiet. Takuma was quite a quick worker.

"What a good night." Sara spoke, "I'm glad it will go uninterrupted."

"Indeed, the moon is so beautiful." Sara turned around. The voice was not of Takuma, but of a person far more unlikely. Sara's eyes landed on brilliant vampire. The girl's skin emitted a pale glow. Her dark brown hair framing her heart shape face.

Yuki met Sara stunned gaze without batting an eye. The aura that wrapped itself around Yuki had changed. Her presences demanded Sara's full attention and affection. The person standing before Sara made her feel as if she were some low level vampire that should worship at her feet. Sara shook the sick feeling from her with a hair flip. She plastered a bright smile on her face.

"Why good evening, Yuki," Sara said with a strain, "What brings you here?" Sara's voice was calm, but stern. Her eyes were sharp like daggers.

"My dear Sara, I've come to give you a gift." Sara raised an eyebrow. Gifts from other purebloods are not uncommon, but to receive one from a member of the Kuran family was truly strange. She wondered if Kaname had something to do with this.

"It's not from Kaname, but from me. " Yuki said as if reading Sara's mind. "I wish for us to be friends." Sara only stared at the smiling pureblood, her face as innocent as a child, but Sara knew all too well how cruel children could be.

"Alright," Sara said, finally returning a smile, "What is this gift?"

"My blood," Yuki slipped her hair back exposing her neck. A small gasp escaped Sara's mouth. She saw the large red vein rise in Yuki's neck. To have Kaname Kuran's sister expose herself, willing, was quite a surprise. Perhaps, even a blessing. Sara knew Kaname suspected her of foul play. He would probably be after her at this very moment if she weren't so careful. If she had Yuki on her side, giving herself up to her, she could catch Kaname off guard and slay them both without worry.

Sara let her lips part, her fangs extended to feeding length. She glided closer, her feet moving with grace it looked as if she floated. Her arms wrapped around the young pureblood. She would use her like a cheap toy; she would play with her until she breaks and toss her out. Sara's couldn't help but to shiver with glee. She would have a great up hand over Kaname.

A swift breeze blew across the room. Sara stood still her body unable to move, her mind unable to catch up with the events that were happening. Her long blond hair fell in clumps to the floor. A warm liquid ran down her spine and stained her clothes. She could feel nothing, except for the pain her head. Her eyes darted back and forth searching for the other pureblood, but all she could see was the empty room before her. Sara fell to her knees pain making her dizzy. A cold pair of hands rested on her shoulders.

"Sara," the voice was different in tone a strange voice that wasn't the light and airheaded Yuki," I've always like your way of doing things." Sara heard the girl take small licks from her wound. "That's why we are going to be the greatest of friends."

Sara felt her brain grow hot, her body fall towards the ground as she convulsed on the floor. Her veins expanded with black metal. Sara's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the feeling of ecstasy taking the place of pain was orgasmic. Her voice creaked the glass in the room her powers flung the furniture away from her. The black seed embedded itself into her mind, changing, corrupting and pleasure every inch of her body.

Luna walked away leaving the angelic pureblood to the devices of the black seed her body now spawned. Outside the door Takuma and Sara's harem of girls were being held back by her children. Vampires that drank her blood all turned into large pearl white creatures. Their bodies were as hard as marble, large red eyes always alert, and black fangs and claws that oozed the black venom of their blood. They all were larger than any creature found in this world.

Takuma didn't struggle under his capture like the girls did. Luna studied the young noble, his eyes held a strong curiosity and fear in them. She placed a hand on the side of his face and tilted his head to the side. She licked her lips, imagining how tasty he would be. A wail from the room behind her brought her back to reality. Luna sighed unhappily at the lost meal.

"Take them all to her. She'll be hungry." Her children took all the crying level-E girls into the room. Luna smiled her attention on the noble before her. She would play a game with him before he met his end.

"You have something to say." Her child let him fall to the floor. He landed square on his knees. Takuma let the pain shook him from his stupor. The sight of Yuki Kuran with an army of evil creatures was not a picture he ever thought possible. He breathed for a few moments before raising his head to look at her. She looked the same, nothing was different about her physically, but this was not Yuki Kuran.

"What are you?" The question rolled from his tongue like dry sand. Luna brought her hands up and started to clap. The loud empty sound was slow and sarcastic.

"Finally, a man that knows the right questions," Luna kneeled over so that her face was inches from his. "I am the change that will lead this world to the end." She placed a kiss upon Takuma's cheek. "I want you to listen to the change I have started."

An earsplitting scream roiled from the room. Takuma couldn't help but whimper as the screams grew loud and loud behind the closed doors. Takuma heard the sounds of snapping and ripping, the sounds of flesh hitting the wall and floors. He could hear Sara's voice screeching out vulgar moans and groans.

When the finally girl's scream was cut short by the gargling of her own blood there was a still quiet. Takuma finally felt the pit of his stomach sink like a weight in water. Tears flowed from his eyes from the injustice before him. Even though they had chosen to become vampires Sara had never intended to slaughter them like this. The door burst open as Sara walked through. Her lower jaw and torso covered in blood. She walked while licking her fingers of blood like she had never had any before. Her eyes shined purple black where they should be a bright red. She stopped before Takuma her eyes greedily wanting to eat him up as well. Yet, she kneeled down to his level and placed his head next to her neck. The smells from her kills were causing him to hunger.

"Feed from her," The creature in Yuki's body commanded. "Drink until you are full." Takuma tried to resist, but his head moved on its own. There was no denying that whatever took over Yuki's body knew how to use her pureblood powers of him. His mouth opened up and his fangs pierced Sara's skin. The blood flowed into his mouth without assistance. The rich flavor of a pure blood mixed in with a metallic taste was by far the best thing he had ever tasted. He drank until his stomach was full, suckling at the vein in Sara's neck, incited on by her soft moans.

Takuma broke away from Sara with a scream. His body temperature rose to the point where it felt as if he were engulfed in flames. His body bulked to an obscene proportion. His fangs and nails lengthen and turned black as his arms and legs elongated. Luna stared at the beautiful white and gold bat like creature before her. Her new pureblood licked the blood from her lips.

"I like this world," she said.

"So do I," Luna smiled.

**A/N:** _**Hey gang. Well I'll like to tell you my predicament has gotten a little better as time goes on. I'd like to thank those of you who found the link to my shop and brought something. It helped a lot! I've made some more vampire knight books, but those are going to be for conventions. I'm trying to go to Acen and Anime Milwaukee soon. If you guys see me there I'll be handing out hard cover books of this vampire knight fanfic made with pages from the manga. If I manage to get enough money raised up I can even give away free prints with the book. Till then I'll just be making random shorts. **_

_**Until then thanks for reading and commenting. See you guys later =D**_

_** ~loveless ratpure**_


	13. Pool

_Hello Lovies,_

_It's been so long since we have last met. I have been in a whirlpool of projects and drama. Sorry this is so very late. I owe you guys so many updates. So here's a really big one._

_I have to say that I am not much of a writer, so this story is practice for me. I want to improve my writing skills and I have to start somewhere. I read as much as I can to provide interesting sentences and imaginative actions scenes. If it is your first time here I encourage you to read Welcome to the Universe before this story only so I don't have to fill this story with backtracking and flashbacks. Though I will attempt to make sure you won't need to read the previous stories._

_Vampire Knight is © by Matsuri Hino, Viz Media, and HAKUSENSHA, INC. Please support the Official release._

* * *

Zero was surrounded in darkness. He looked around, but saw nothing. He could only see his body clearly. He was dressed in his school uniform, which ushered in waves of nostalgia. Zero instinctively reached for his gun. He didn't feel anything where his side holster should've been. He attempted to stand up, but a heavy solid pressure blocked his way. He had only wondered where he was when an answer was planted in his mind. He was still in the coffin Kaname placed him in. Panic rippled throughout his entire body. He pounded his fist on the heavy lid. The air was thinning and he was having trouble breathing.

"Let me out." He tried to call, but his voice was too soft even his own ears to hear. Hands appeared, like living shackles they held down Zero's hand and feet. His soft pleas turned to screams as those cold pale hands touched his now naked form. "Stop, please." Zero begged.

"You are so easy to break." A silky voice spoke into his ear. A pair of familiar strong arms wrapped themselves from behind Zero. A cascade of soft cold kisses and licks fell on his neck. "You know deep down you truly want it, Kiryu, so stop fighting." Kaname said, speaking liquid silk into his ears.

Zero could feel his lips moving in a very slow fashion. His body arched, inhaling breathe for air. "Please, Kaname."

"Please what?" Kaname teased and nicked the side of Zero's neck.

"Please, give me your blood." Zero couldn't believe what he had just said.

Kaname laughed in Zero's ear. The sound was hollow. "No," He kissed the side of Zero's neck. "That's not what you want."

A chilled filled Zero. He shuttered in Kaname's embrace. "Mmm, your body knows what you want." Kaname grabbed the hard on Zero hadn't noticed until now. His body was hot, but his mind was cold. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Kaname to die. He wanted to bury himself from all the shame. Was there no way out of this?

"I want to pain to go away." Zero pleaded.

"Then let me turn your pain to pleasure."

Kaname entered Zero with such force that Zero saw his body quake violently. He saw how Kaname moved like a graceful gazelle. He saw his body move with ecstasy, with every thrust of Kaname's hips getting closer and closer to climaxing.

Zero awoke. He was breathing heavily and his face was wet with either drool or tears. He was lying on a dirt floor, beneath a jacket. The cool metal rings kissing his neck. His arms were bound behind his back and to his legs. He was in such an uncomfortable position he wondered why he couldn't hadn't awoke soon.

"He's awake." Zero heard a soft voice say from above him. He tried to look around, but he could only see more dirt. He wanted to turn over, but having his arms and legs bound behind him would make it very painful if he were to lie atop of them. Soft rustling soon followed. To soft and graceful to be humans, Zero's knew he was now surrounded by vampires.

"Untie his legs." A familiar voice said. Zero could feel a quick rush of wind near his lower back and a release of tension from his legs. Zero bent his legs, they were stiffer than a cadaver, but other than that okay. Zero stood and let the jacket that was covering him fall to the ground. He was shirtless, but at least he had on pants. His eyes gazed around to see Kain, Aido, Ruka, and Seiren.

"Where am I?" Zero asked.

"You're in a cave near the Kaname mansion." Kain answered promptly. His voice was stern and his eyes looked questionably at Zero.

"Why –"

"What are you doing here Zero?" Kain cut off Zero's question.

Zero looked at Kain as if he had slapped him. Why he was here is the same question he had for himself. Months had gone by and he has stopped asking himself that long ago. "I-I don't know." Zero stuttered. _Yes you do._ His mind shouted back. You were Kaname's little bitch. He starved you and when he finally gave you a little blood you lied down and let him take you. Zero looked away from the small group fearing they could read his mind. He could feel his face growing hot, a knot of shame was forming in his stomach.

"Zero," Kain had stepped closer. He demanded Zero's full attention. "Tell us what happened." With Kain so close Zero noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. His fangs were longer than before. Zero's eyes glanced over to the others. They too looked as if they had not slept in a long time. Zero sniffed the air. There was no blood scent on them, they hadn't eaten in a very long time.

"I don't know what happened." Zero began. "One minute Yuki was-," Zero stopped. How could he forget something so important! Yuki was awake, she commanded him to take Kaname like he had taken him.

"Yuki's alive?" Aido gasped.

"Zero, I'm not going to ask again tell us what happened." Kain's voice raised an octave. His usual calmness demeanor replaced by a hot bloodedness not even Ruka or Aido had seen before.

Zero looked at Kain feeling angered at him. He didn't know where this anger came from, but he could feel deep down Kain had overstepped his authority. "If you must know, why don't you ask Kaname?" Zero hissed.

Everyone seemed to freeze. Their breathing stopped as if Zero had punched them all at once. "We can't." Kain said. His voice was full of grief. "He's dying."

* * *

Luna danced in the park; the moonlight illuminated her skin giving her an unearthly glow. Her bare feet pummeled snow into mud as she danced; the cold sent chills up her legs. She welcomed the biting winter, relishing the tingling touch of frost bite. She could hear the voices of people around her, whispering softly in bedrooms, the whine of horses, and others feasting. She could smell the city, fresh earth beneath the melting snow, the horse droppings, old food being thrown out. Luna laughed out loud, her voice like music to her ears. She loved her new senses, to touch, taste, smell, and fell was something she never had when she was just a seed. _Now I am more._ Luna kicked up more snow her dance becoming more jarring in movement. Her excitement swelled and she released her joy in her movements of splashes and kicks and laughter.

She felt the minds of humans around her and extended her mind to them. Sometimes she was careful not to startle them. She laughed more as watched them look around as if someone was watching them. She found a group of young vampires. She touched each one's mind, feeling their inexperience and hunger. They looked at her as if they could see her and followed her mind back to her body. _Come. Oh, please come._

They did. The group had welcomed into the pack with speed. They saw her body moving to music they couldn't hear. She was swaying with excitement, dancing to the rhythm of her own symphony.

"So was it you that called us?" There were four in total, all men and dressed liked models. They showed her toothy grins, they were getting just as excited as her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Luna asked, sound as sweet and innocent as a small child. She hoped to a stop and looked at the red eyed vampires. She did a graceful curtsey inviting towards her.

"Oh, yeah." The leader barley breathed before he launched out with a swap of his deadly nails. The others followed suit, eager to satisfy their hunger. When their hits landed on empty air, they looked for Luna, excited that their prey wasn't easy.

"Come out little girl." The leader called out.

"I thought you wanted to play with us." Another said.

Luna landed elegantly on the other side of them. Her right hand covered in skin and blood. Blooded sprayed skyward, created a rainbow in the pale moonlight. Blood ran from all four slit throats. Luna had split all four of their necks in a single breath. She looked at them overjoyed as she danced in their puddles, spreading blood and mud of the snow. Her laughter seemed to entice more blood to flow, coming out more fiercely then possible. Luna looked at the moonlight radiating through the spray of blood. She could see the rainbows of red the blood made, making her open her mouth so that she could drink up the light. _It's all so beautiful, _she though.

_And all so cruel._ Luna skidded to a halt. The voice she heard in her mind was not hers. "You're still there." Luna ground her teeth with agitation. Rage formed over her face.

Her mind raced, feeling for Yuki. Luna found her within a small corner of her mind. Luna could feel the sorrow and pain in Yuki's mind. Yuki's mind was small compared to Luna's vast mind. Yuki was stricken with grief, but she cling to hope. Luna spat and hissed seeing that small gleam inside the Yuki's mind. She dared to hope. "I will eat your world." Luna roared to the small mind. She could feel the mind ripple with fear and become still, yet the small gleam was there. "I'll snuff you out soon." Luna licked her lips, the blood was sweet on her tongue, and then noticed that the spray had stopped. The spray stood above her, halted in midair. The air around her stilled unnaturally.

Luna looked around and saw Queen standing by a tree hidden in its shadow. Her yellow eyes shone with impatience. "We need to move on." Queen said in a whisper from twenty feet away, but Luna heard it as if she was right next to her.

Luna smiled at her. "Work, work, work, you really need to enjoy life." Luna turned to a stilled boy. His eyes stared blankly at her, his mouth opened in an O shape. Luna cut her wrist with a sharp nail and press blood to the surface. Her blood was a darker red and reflected the moonlight so beautifully that it made her blood appear even purer. She let the blood drip on the young vampire's face and into his mouth. Luna grinned with anticipation. She wondered what her blood would do to them. Would the blood kill them and turn them to ash? She went to the other three and gave them her, grinning the whole time with excitement.

When Queen let their time start again, the spray of blood abruptly stopped. The young vampires' faces all contorted into a silent scream. The wounds in their throat healed and their voices finally caught up with their faces. One of them bloated up like a balloon, his handsome face was lost in folds of his skin. He exploded into chucks of flesh and organs. Luna couldn't help but to chuckle.

The other threw were screaming in pain, as their jaws extended outward. Their bones cracked and reformed. One was crying blood while the other two had soiled themselves. Their torso's expanded, limbs grew twice their length. They cried high pitch shrieks as their jaws fully formed. Muscle ripped and reformed, making the young vampires writher in their own filthy pools of blood, shit, and tears as the transformation disfigured them beyond recognition.

Their screams died down and left in the young vampire's place were three tall pale creatures. Each was three times taller than her. Beady black eyes stared back at Luna, their pits a dark red. One had black matte hair coving its body, while the other two were pale and hairless. Luna went over to the black one and touched the top of his head. The creature whined as she touched his soft, sensitive skin. He was soft like a new born.

"Hello, my little ones." Luna said in a soothing voice.

* * *

"He's the report, Cross." A large stack of papers landed on with a heavy thud in as Toga sat opposite him. Cross let out a sigh. His inbox was nearly done.

Cross skimmed the heads and was shocked by what he read. Twenty people had gone missing in the past three months and Zero was among them. Ten were found dead, another ten were dry husk of flesh. Then there were the 200 counts of blood selling. All of these situations pointed to petty criminals and low ranking vampires, but the fact that the Kuran mansion was on the list was unsettling. Cross could feel his stomach turn with uneasiness.

Cross let out a sigh. "Any leads to Zero?" Toga looked back at him, his eye dark looking tired. He took off his hat and drew his fingers through his hair. Replacing his hat he let out a sigh, bent over pulling the Bloody Rose from his pack and laying it gently on Cross's desk. "Where?"

"In the Kuran mansion," Toga took about a pack of cigarettes. He shook a cigarette out with grace, brought it up to his mouth, and pulled the cigarette out. He stroke a match across Cross's desk and lit the cigarette. Toga drew a deep breath of mint flavored tobacco, holding it in for a few seconds before leaning back and blowing large plumes of white smoke. His face as relaxed as he could make it before he told Cross his report. "I found it in a smoking heap of what used to be part of the Kuran mansion. " He said letting a puff of white smoke period the sentence.

Cross placed his fingers in front of his face. His eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Were any bodies found?"

"No one, but servants were in there when we got there. Yet, I know who ever left, left in a big hurry. We found a trail that led to the woods, but lost it once they hit the mountains."

"We need more evidence."

Toga brought his fist down on the desk. "Zero's dead and you need more evidence than this." He pointed to the Bloody Rose. He was blacked in areas, but its previous luster would come back if its master were to use it.

"You know Kaname is the head of the vampire council. If we go after him we would be planting the seeds for a war. Besides, Zero may have been visiting when it explosion happened." Cross was trying to be optimistic, but Toga was too much of a realist to see it his way.

Toga grunted a curse and put his cigarette out on Crosses desk.

"Ah, not again!" Cross screamed, "Do you want to start a fire?"

Toga was at the door. "If you're going to make up excuses, Cross, I'll handle this my way." He slammed the door, leaving Cross to put out the fire himself.

* * *

Zero walked down a narrow cave. The walls were hard rock, carved smooth as if a machine had done it. The smell of dry fresh earth was so relaxing to Zero after being trapped in a hot, stale prison for so long he absorbed everything that numbed those memories. With his bare feet he felt the cool, dry, cave dirt. A slight breeze shifted his hair. His senses were so keen he could even hear the scurrying of beetles around him.

Zero looked at the group around him. Kain and Aido were to his front while Ruka and Seiren were behind him. The formation was probably to keep him from running away. Zero knew he didn't need it. After a few turns they finally came to a large sliding door. He was made of have oak and carved with the Kuran family crest. Aido slide the door open with care.

"Watch your step, Zero." Kain warned as he descended down a flight of stairs. As they moved downward, Zero noticed the dropped in temperature. There was no light as they went deeper, but Zero's eyes adjusted without difficulty. As they made the way to ground level Zero could see shelves of wine bottles. Each bottle decorated in elaborate patterns.

"A blood cellar," Zero said, unsurprised. "This violates the agreement with the Hunters." He grinned, knowing he could use this information to bring a search party here to bring down these vampires without a problem.

If the vampires noticed they didn't show it. They kept Zero moving, past racks of the sweet elixir. He ran his tongue over his fangs feeling the unbetraying thirst on the back of his throat. If his hands hadn't been bound he knew he'd drink from those bottles without hesitation.

When a foul smell of death hit Zero his hunger vanished. He looked ahead of him, the smell growing stronger. He could see where the brown stone turned to white tiles. A white door stood between them and the stench beyond. Kain opened the door as if not noticing the smell. He turned back to Zero, signaling for him to go first. Zero stepped slowly through the threshold. His eyes behold a room full of ruby red light. His eyes came upon the large pool of ruby red liquid that was as thick as honey. Finally, Zero saw the black mass on the floor. If it had not been for the slight gasp of raspy breath Zero would have thought it to be just some junk on the floor.

Zero gritted his teeth and held his breath as his legs brought him closer. As Zero inched closer he could see the charred skin of the figure. The remaining skin, that wasn't burnt black, was threaded with black veins. Zero could see the remains of the fine sable hair that was now left in random patches. The entire left eye was missing, leaving on a nerve to hang from its empty socket. The face was mangled into a permanent snarl. As Zero looked downward he could see his left arm was missing. When the creature before him stirred, he jumped back like a scared cat. The creature's remaining eye stared back at him. Devoid of soul, the creature only rasped through its open mouth. The creature's tongue was moving, trying to form sounds.

"You deserve this." Zero whispered. The statement lacking the vengeance it should have. He didn't pity this now fallen creature, but the allure was gone. He wanted to kill Kaname when he was a strong, proud pureblood. The creature before him was only what remained of that pureblood.

A noise came from the creature. A hallow rasp of a sound. The sound echoed off the stone walls and seemed to grow louder. The sound seemed to cut through Zero. The sound grew louder and louder with less rasp. That's when Zero realized, the damn thing was laughing at him. Even on the verge of death Kaname would mock him. Zero could feel his rage overflow. His legs ran towards Kaname, his fangs bared. He would finish killing him.

Zero leaped at the laughing Kaname. He was stopped an inch before he reached Kaname. An elbow wedged into upper back. He screamed his frustration for being stopped. This only made the creature laugh harder.

"Get him away from Kaname quickly." A shout rang out. More arms grabbed Zero. He was being dragged out now. Zero was slammed into the wine cellar floor. Even though the vampires around his where tired, they took him down swiftly and effectively. The door was promptly closed and locked tight, but the laughter never ceased.

"How dare you." Ruka pulled back her hand to slap Zero. Zero braced himself for the blow, but it never came. She held her hand there, but never fulfilled the threat. "Just tell us how this happened. The way she seemed to have given up completely shocked Zero. This noble was not known to give up so easily.

"He kidnapped me." Zero spat. "Your little pureblood of a vampire kidnaped me, starved me, and tried to get me to drink innocent blood. He deserves this!" A hand connected with Zero's jaw.

"Kain!" Everyone gasped as Kain stood over Zero. His eyes burning into Zero, making him stop his ill speech.

"If you are going to tell us then start from the beginning. Not here, though, the smell of death is upsetting me. Let's go back upstairs."

* * *

The air was heavy with strands of music, and the floor vibrated with dancing. Dresses and suits of every hue spun in circles around each other. Food lay out of the tables. An arrangement of fish and fowl, pork and pastry, and wine of every hue, so long as it was red, glittered to perfection on the table. The food was untouched by the host and most of the guest, but empty to half full bottles of wine were everywhere. Air bellowed silently from vents and hidden places blowing rose petals in the air; giving the guest the illusion of blood raining down.

High above the festivities Asato Ichijo peered through his crimson stained wine glass at the party he hosted. He analyzed the smiles of his guest, the flash of a soon to be suitor or their laugher at a certain joke. He saw their breath as they slipped gossip to each other. Much of the gossip was old and desperate and much of it about him. The guest of aristocrats speculated about where the blood wine had come from. How the good stuff wasn't served to them. That he was still using his old title as head of the senate to host these parties. They even commented on how the drapes weren't new. They all whispered how this was a façade, a lie maintained by the senate because none of them had the slightest idea of how to live any other way. At this moment he would do anything to shut them up.

The moment had come.

Shocking in her white gown, the golden bells laced into the folds sang as she parted a sea of people in her path. Her brown hair rolled back and forth with each step like a dark ocean of brown silk. Yuki Kuran gilded like a beautiful wraith leaving behind the smell of nighttime in her wake. Whispers rang out of why she was here. Stupefied servants, alarmed aristocrats, and a hungry host all looked on in wonder as Yuki strode to the smorgasbord of food and drink. They watched as she took a bite of chocolate cake.

"This is delicious." Yuki said with glee. "Who should I send my compliments to tell them of how much I have enjoyed this dish?" Her question echoed throughout the ballroom. Only wide eyes and silence answered Yuki's question.

"I shall see to it that the chief knows of your pleasure." Asato appeared beside her. He gave her the warmest smile he could give the sister and bride of the pureblood that sent him to ruin. Asato took Yuki's gloved hand and kissed black of her hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my dear pureblood?"

"I have come to join in the merriment of your festivities." Yuki took a leg from the turkey and bite into it. "I must say your chiefs are very skilled. I wonder if they would like to work for me." She placed the turkey next to the slice of cake. She never took another bite after the first one.

"I am very glad you have decided to join us. When will Master Kaname be joining us?" Asato peered around looking for the pureblood. It was not like Yuki to off her leash of a brother. If Kaname were here Asato feared it would bring more support for the monarchy of his rule. Kaname had already defeated him once.

"Kaname is dead." Yuki drank the wine till the last drop. She licked and popped her lips rudely. "I must say the wine is terrible, though."

A collective gasp and even a shriek rang out as the crowd spoke and repeated what Yuki had said. "What do you mean?" Asato couldn't believe his ears.

"I mean the wine taste bad. You know not enough blood and way too much alcohol. The flavor is pretty flat too." Yuki giggled.

"Not the wine!" Asato snarled, "Your brother, he can't be dead."

"Dead, dying, blowing himself up, he's not that important."

"Then what is important Ms. Kuran."

"That I now rule you all, Mr. Ichijo."

"How dare you." Sato's voice rose to let his guest hear him. "Vampires don't need a monarchy anymore. Being ruled by one is foolish when you purebloods are worshipped liked gods. We, the aristocrats and commons, should govern ourselves without need of you." Praise and applause resonated from the crowd.

"Haha, do you really thing I've come here to say I'll rule by myself? Mr. Ichijo you have it all wrong. I've come to ask you to join me in forming a new senate. One where all vampires are equal and the blood of purebloods shall be shared with all."

The ballroom went silent once again. The prospect of purebloods giving their precious blood to all was like finding an ever flowing fountain of blood. The idea made every mouth in the room water. All eyes were on Asato, if he denied her offer they would all turn against him. Even if Yuki wasn't a popular pureblood, she just offered up her blood and every other pureblood's blood that was enough to turn favor her way.

"My dear, do you know what you are proposing?" Yuki didn't answer that question, but downed another glass of wine and afterwards licked the glass clean. "To give out your blood so freely and to make so every pureblood would do so would ruin the sacredness of that blood."

"Then I guess we'll need a new sacred thing now." Yuki sliced her wrist with a nail, the crowd moaning as they watch the ruby liquid fall gracefully into the glass. She took the second empty glass and poured another plentiful amount of her blood into it. She addressed the crowd now, bringing the two glasses into the air. "Let it be known from this night forth. All vampires will have their share of the purest blood."

She waved the glass right under Asato's nose, giving him a whiff of her fragrant blood. His hand reached for the glass without thinking, but Yuki had not intention on giving her blood to him. She gave the glass to a member of the crowd. The blonde aristocrat only stared at the blood in bewilderment and fear, knowing never before had something so priceless been given to her.

"That from this night forth the pure I shall see to it that all vampires are now equals." Yuki danced around Asato again teasing him with her blood, but never letting him take the glass. She handed the seconded glass to a young male vampire. He took the glass with pride, taking this moment as something truly noble.

"Let it be known that tonight I will be a queen henceforth." Yuki turned to Asato. His eyes burned with rage, humiliation, and want. "Shall we Mr. Ichijo?" Yuki pulled her dress' slip down, presenting her neck. The blue and red veins pulsed ever so slightly beneath her white skin. The crowd went silent now. Asato had no way of winning this battle. If he denied her, every single person here would abandon his cause and he would be cast aside and the Senate would truly be destroyed. If he did accept her offer he would be going against everything he stood for. Asato laughed to himself. He had been a vampire far longer than she and knew how to get out of this situation.

"My dear you honor me." Asato said as he came closer. He grabbed onto Yuki. His hands wrapped around her small arms. He leaned in closer to the nap of her neck, her scent so sweet if he were a young vampire once again this would've been very difficult. He bit into the side of Yuki's neck as if she were but a rack of meat. He took deep, plentiful gulps of her blood trying weakening her. He would drain her dry and make sure to kill her if she remained alive.

As Asato drank Yuki's blood a fight erupted over the blood Yuki gave to the blood vampire. The other aristocrats were jealous of a common vampire drinking before for them and snatched the drink from her. The drink spilled from her hands, but that did not discourage the other vampires from lapping the blood from the floor or squeezing her dress off her for the rest. The male vampire had no trouble and drank his fill steadily, savoring the flavor.

Asato dropped to his knees suddenly. His body shaking rapidly, the blood that was in his mouth spilled out black. His body twisted and elongated, his black suit ripped asunder to give rise to a black fur coat. This new creature stood more than ten feet tall with wings of black leather. The creatures red eyes stared in wonder as its new body parts functioned with new life. Asato was not the only one. The young male had already changed; his long slender arms were already wrapped around another guest eating his entrails. The common vampire had already screamed her head off as the aristocrats a top of her changed and crushed her to pulp.

Screams were every as the guest hurried to exits, but found them graded by more creatures. A vampire that had the power to manipulate fire light one of the beasts on fire. He had a moment to feel victory and run past the burning beast, only to have the beasts' flaming tail stab through him. The beast shook the flames from its body like water. Setting fire to the alcohol and blood drenched floor.

The chaos was wide spread as Luna watched in glee.

* * *

_So Lovies I decieded to upload this because I really need some encouragement. I feel I'm writing such a bad story, maining because my boyfriend finds fanfictions a big waste of time. So please leave a comment so I can at least finish this chatper. That's right so not done with this at all. This is about a third of where I want to be._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Loveless_


	14. Winter

**Hello Lovies,**

**You know every time I write a new chapter I re-read the last one. Every time I reread them, I see all the things I left out. Like describing how Kain punched Zero. I didn't even tell you guys how Zero tumbled to the floor, spitting out blood and looking back at Kain with bitter resentment. Urgh, sometimes I think I should never upload these stories until they are perfect, but then…you'd all would never read them.**

**Also I am still having life issues. I know right I really need to get that fixed, but I lost my Kaname, boyfriend, so I couldn't finish this. To sad to finish.**

* * *

They all were sitting in the upstairs room. Zero told all of them what had happen these past months. His entombment, his starvation, and his encounter with Yuki, all spilled out of his mouth like water. Rarely, did he pause for breath, as the steady flow of information fill the ears of the fixated vampires. He sparred them no censorship, making even Seiren blush. They would know what kind of man Kaname was when hidden in the shadows. When Zero reached the moment when Yuki had awoken, their eyes pecked with interest and dismay. They expressed their joy at the fact that she was awake, but when Zero told them of how she changed the look of dismay overshadowed any happiness. In exchanged for his information, Zero was told how Yuki had become catatonic and the mysterious strangers that accompanied that change.

When all was said and done, silence hung in the air, yet it was not a heavy silence, but one of relief. A heavy burden was lifted from Zero's chest. The embarrassment and shamed had passed. Yet, he could still feel the resentment and hate for Kaname. It was bad enough Kaname beat him, but to let such harm come to Yuki was beyond forgiveness.

Kain came over and untied Zero's hands. The heavy ropes fall to the floor with a soft thud. "You can leave, Kiryu."

"And what are you all going to do? Are you still going to stand with Kaname even after all he's done?"

Kain didn't look at Zero. "We will always follow Kaname. That will never change."

Zero spit at the response. He walked past Kain and the others towards the opening to the hall. "May you all die along with him," Zero cursed. He walked into the stormy night, leaving a screaming gale to chill their bones.

The vampires sat in silence, their leader was down and his sister was lost. They all wondered what they were going to do. "K-Kain," Ruka spoke, her voice shaking, "We should find Shiki and Rima, t-they will likely help us."

"We should also find Yuki. She has to be alright, we didn't find her in the wreck." Aido said.

"There is also the black girl and little white haired boy to consider." Seiren input.

Kain's mind swirled. There were a lot of difficulties to consider and even more tasks to complete. One thing was for sure, they need more help, and the four of them alone wouldn't be enough for the problems they have to tackle. Kain took a deep breathe thinking deeply about what can get done now and what could wait for later. "Alright, Ruka I want you to find anyone who can assist us. Shiki and Rima would be a big help. Seiren, I want you to find Yuki, but if you encounter trouble get out of there. She is still a pureblood and who knows what she's capable of now. Aido," Kain paused as he looked at Aido. He studied his cousin as if making sure he was up for the task he was about to give him. "I need you to get the hunter association to help us." A gasp escaped all three mouths. If what Zero said to be true, then they would practically be killed on site.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Ruka yelled.

"This isn't the time, Ruka. He's the only one who can do it. Just find Cross first."

Aido swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes flashed with determination. "I can do it."

"This is absurd." Ruka protested, "They'll kill him on sight!"

"Then I'll just have to make sure no one sees me. The hunters need to know what's going on."

"We barely know ourselves!" Ruka began to tear up. Like a slow boil, the weariness and stress finally sent her over the edge. She began to cry, her body shaking with ever sob. Her body fell to the ground, as she covered her face with her hands, too embarrassed to have her friends to look at her. Kain went to her side and hugged her gently, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Kain turned to Aido and Seiren, "I'll move Kaname to a new location. One safer that's safer than this one." Kain gripped Ruka tighter, her sobs rocking his body back and forth.

Aido couldn't help but see the pain in Kain's eyes. Ruka was someone he truly cared for and to see her break like this was harsh confirmation that he couldn't fail. "I'll get them to help us. I promise." Aido turned and followed Seiren out the cave.

* * *

The winter storm didn't affect Zero at all. The snow felt like gently kiss on his overheated body. Every inch of his skin alit with renewed life. He felt as if he so willed the storm would part and cease, but he had no desire for that. He wanted to feel the tiny flecks gather on his skin, and get swept away as the wind gusted. Zero laughed at the power of nature, wondering if the cold could kill him if he conceded. _Oh, but I made you conceded._

Zero whipped around, the familiar voice stopping him in his tracks. There was nothing behind him. He had left that disgusting creature in the cave to die. Yet, Zero could still sense him, could still feel it touching his body, penetrating his mind._ That is because I am within you, hahaha. _The laughed became one with the gales, resounding around Zero in the white veil.

"Why! Why won't you leave me alone?" Zero yelled into the misty white blue field of nothingness. Zero felt a something touch his hands. He looked down to see there was nothing there, but snow. Yet, as he looked closer the veins beneath his pale skin moved by themselves. _Don't you understand Kiryu, my blood is in your veins. You and I are as one._

Zero let out a horrid scream. Never, would he be rid of Kaname. He knew deep in his blood now that he was just like Kaname. There were no tears for this, only the dismaying realization that he had become what he hated.

Zero ran. He ran faster than his legs had ever taken him. The swirling mass of snow in a field turned to an alley. In an instant, Zero found himself within a city. The white snow tinted yellow beneath old lights. Carriages drudged through slush, slowly faring young couples.

He could feel his blood sizzle beneath his skin. A white arch of electricity crackled as he opened and closed his hands. Zero heard the dull, padded sound of someone walking in snow. As Zero looked to his left he could see the dark figure trudge his way along the un-shoveled sidewalk. The figure saw Zero and shifted his head to the side, as if pondering what to do with what he saw.

The young boy walked up to Zero as if it was the most natural thing to do. "Are you alright?" Zero could see the young man's red cheeks through his hood. He could smell the salty and sweet residue of chips and soda on his breathe. He could hear the rapid beating of the boy's heart. Even his thoughts were open to his mind. Zero was beyond gorgeous, a snow angel made real.

"Do you need help?" the boy asked timidly.

"I need help." The statement came out more as a question. Zero was studying the boy, the way he breathed, the white fog that exited his mouth on every exhale, the way he reacted to the musical sound of Zero's voice. It was like Zero was seeing what a person was for the very first time. The boy was handsome. A full head of black hair set atop his head, and large black eyes with shiny flecks of gray. He was just as tall as Zero, clad in black winter clothes.

"I can call for help," the boy said. Zero looked down at his half naked form. He should've been freezing, but he felt like he was in a well heated room. His feet were bare and his pants stained with dirt. Thinking about how he appeared to the boy made him chuckle. _I must look like I got mugged._ Zero let the out a chuckled. The boy's face flushed a deeper red from hearing the musical sound.

Zero touched the boy's cheek; he didn't flinch from the cold touch of Zero's hands. Memories rushed into Zero, in an instant he knew the boy standing in front of him. His name was Tetsuo, he was a swimmer, and he was only eighteen. He had just come from swimming with his friends, and walked home because he lived close to here. Zero grinned as he violated the boys mind.

Tetsuo was pure and innocent and Zero was sin touching him. Like a geyser Zero shot lustful thoughts into his mind, at such a force Tetsuo's nose bleed. Tetsuo trembled as Zero licked the blood from his lips. Frozen in fear, the boy couldn't move his body only shivered with deadened responses. Zero push Tetsuo towards a wall, making it harder for him to escape.

"P-Please s-s," Tetsuo barely managed to speak. Zero hushed him, not wanting Tetsuo to break the bond he had over him. Zero unzipped Tetsuo's coat, exposing his v-cut body to harsh winter air. Slowly, Zero embraced Tetsuo. Zero was an avalanche of ice, forcing Tetsuo's body to rush hot blood to his torso to keep his vital organs from freezing. The boy shivered violently, his body warmth being stolen from him. Zero's hands reached for the only organ he wanted, hot and ready he gently stroked the boy's length.

The boy could only whimper his discontent at the violation. Zero exposed his organ. Pressing his length against Tetsuo, Zero rubbed his cold length against Tetsuo hot length, moaning his pleasure at the change in temperature. Zero grabbed hold of both their lengths rubbed until Tetsuo's length was red and raw. Tetsuo's moans of pain soon became pleasure. Tetsuo threw his head back against the building, his body shaking. Zero pressed his teeth to Tetsuo's neck until he gave in. The blood filling his mouth was so fine and good he couldn't believe it wasn't true salvation.


	15. Preparations

I haven't been working on this because of cons and a full time job. I really miss this selfish story of mine. I don't remember much or how I am going to get over this hurtle, but bare with me. Also, how many of you read that ending? I was not happy about it at all.

Kain surveyed the snow capped field. He stood in a perfect ring of burnt earth. The gossamer sheets of snow evaporated before coming near him. His smoldering body stood solemn in the near freezing temperatures, but his worries chilled him to the bone. Kaname was a rotting corpse, Yuki was their enemy, and Zero, poor bastard, would be better off sent to oblivion. Kain let loose another ball of fire, erasing all evidence of winter. The smoldering earth let loose a rich smell, fizzed and then died from the cold. The relenting attacks were relaxing if nothing else.

"It smells lovely out here." Kain turned to look as Ruka walked passed him and flopped down on to the warm ground. It was one of the most ungraceful movements he had ever seen her do that he couldn't help but smile at her."Your skill is unmatched." She praised. She let the ground warm and soothe her.

"Thank you." Kain let his eyes trace the curve of her legs all the way to the tips of her hair. "I enjoy the company, but it's not time to switch guards yet."

Ruka let out a sigh. She soaked in the smell of fire letting it carry her away. Kain watched as her chest moved up and down gently, ignoring his statement.

It took Ruka some time to speak. "We are almost ready to leave. We have the supplies pack, we even found a change of clothes." Ruka giggled proud of her self. "We even got some food. Caught a deer. Tasted a bit like spicy blood."

"Glad you got to eat. I haven't had anything for a while."

"Want some of mine?" Kain flinched at the offer.

"Don't Joke."

"I'm not." Ruka presented her bare neck to Kain. "Go for it."

Kain was on top of Ruka in a heart beat. He bore down on her, his mouth hovering over her neck. Ruka could feel the heat emanating Kain's body, and a cold sinking feeling of fear in her stomach. Kain merely breathed in her scent deeply, and tasted the nape of her neck. Kain removed himself from atop Ruka and sat beside her.

"Do I repulse you?" Ruka stared at Kain, slightly hurt.

"Then why won't you feed from me?"

"Because I love you."

Ruka's eyes beamed. Kain confessed his love so very nonchalant that it turned her sorrow to anger.

"Then drink from me." She pleaded.

"Why not?"

"I never want to leave a single scar on you."

"Kain that is silly. I will heal and there bite marks will leave."

"It's not the physical marks I am concerned with."

"No, Ruka." They sat in silence for a long time.

Ruka finally broke the silence. "We-We can't get near him...", her voiced cracked, "We are repulsed by him." Ruka's stained ruby eyes looked up at Kain. Kain gripped Ruka tightly. Her light hiccups vibrated throughout his chest.

"It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright." Kain repeated the mantra. The smell of roses and sweetness filled his nostrils. Kain ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"It's not." Ruka wailed. "I feel nothing but hate for him. We don't even want to be near him. He stinks of death and rotting. Kaname is no longer there. I don't know what that thing we protect is."

Kain stared at the ruby eyed blonde in disbelief. Ruka was the last person to ever give up on Kaname. He could feel her losing the bond she had for Kaname. He wanted to fight her, wanted to tell her don't give up on him, but even he could feel that their Kaname was gone. What they had was just a dried out husk. Kain could say nothing, deep down he felt Kaname was gone as well. Kain placed his head on Ruka, brushed his lips across her head. He released her from the embrace. "I will move Kaname."

Aido had ran as fast as he could. He cared nothing of being careful as he ran head first into death. Might as well go out in style. He thought. The large snowy plains turned to woods and woods turned to roads. Until he finally reached the large towers and the burning smell of steel. The hunter's association loomed over Aido. The larger towers and opened gates looked a dull dark gray. It was five in the morning and the hunters were up. Aido could smell the fires burning, food cooking, and gunpowder. With reluctance, Aido stepped forward, arms held high ready to met his fate. He walked towards the gates knowing he'd set off the traps that react to untamed vampires. Aido took a deep breath, ready for the initial shock. A click from a gun hammer stopped Aido.

"Well, well I didn't know you like it here that much." The voice echoed so close to Aido's ear he could feel every breath on his cheek. "What do you want, vampire?"

"I come for help." Aido could feel the anger in his voice. He had come to get help, but no matter what will get treated like a dog.

"Well, that's rich." The voice moved to the other ear." Since, you need help to die I will oblige."

"WAI-" The gunshot rang in Aido's ear. The hunter deliberately missing the shot but popped Aido's ear drum. Blood ran down the side of his face. Aido couldn't help but let out a roar as he fell to the ground. Aido turned to see the sandy brown hunter with eyes colder than ice stare back at him. His lips in a crooked smile enjoying Aido's displeasure.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Aido growled.

"Why are you here vampire?" Aido looked at the sandy brown hunter with

"I told you I need help." Aido groaned.

"With what? Cause all I can think a vampire only need help dying."

"With-"Aido chose his words carefully. He couldn't tell me about the state Kaname was in. The hunter's would have a field day. "There has been an attack on the leader of the senate and I seek Kaien Cross."

"Well to bad," The hunter pointed the gun to him. "He's in a meeting and won't be able able to assist you till very late."

"KAITO!" A yell from inside the gated community boomed across several yards. Toga Yagari held a steady pace as he marched passed several gates. His tan jacket bellowing with every step. He stopped mere inches in front of Aido, took a quick glance at him and turned his attention to Kaito. "Gun. Away. Now!" He emphasized the "now" that even Aido understood it's meaning. Kaito placed his gun back in the holster, scuffed, and shuffled passed Yagari.

"Thanks." Aido said as he brought himself off the ground and began to dust

"HANABUSA!" A shrill voice cried out and a flash of white pounced onto Aido."WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? WHERE IS MY DARLING YUKI?"

"Cross! Stop." Yagari yelled. "He's already passed out." Crossed looked down at the very swirly eyed Aido.

"Oops, got to excited."

Yagari rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get him in the office."

Zero lay next to Tetsuo. He sobbed for his weak strength, his lack of will, and, most of all the dead boy on the bed. He hadn't heard Kaname's voice since he drank the boys blood. The horrific hunger had finally left him. His body felt so warm, but that was compared to Tetsuo's cold one. He didn't want to leave Tetsuo for some reason. Some force in his gut compelled him to stay. This feeling had compelled him to take Tetsuo's body and find shelter.

The rundown apartment building Zero found held many occupants on the lower floors, but the top floors were sectioned off. The upper floors were covered in plastic and caution tape. He needed only to think of a gentle breeze and he floated to the upper floors with Tetsuo in hand.

Zero didn't know much of what to do. The rooms all stunk of rotten food and filth. Zero look for quite a while passing decrypted rooms before happening on one with a bed. Zero laid beside Tetsuo, knowing not what else he could have done. He stared at the faint shadow of a beard had begun to grow. The bridge of his nose was slightly askew. His black hair was freshly cut. Zero tried to will the boy to move again, but he was simply straining his eyes.

The small amount of sunlight gave Zero a small sense of time as the small dot of light moved across the room. Hours whittled by as Zero lay in absolute silence. The little dot on the wall was gone and the cool night air had come. It wasn't until he smelled the scent of people coming did he panic. His body was at the door before his mind was. He sniffed. The air smelled of the salty sweat.

Zero was down the halls in a blink. His fangs lengthen and his body went into predator mode. He reached a stairwell and was on the lower level. Sounds of laughter could be heard now. Into a hall Zero went and turned a corner. He could hear their hearts beat, fiercely. The sound of very healthy girls and boys.

"Kira, we really should leave." A girl squealed.

"Come on, the upstairs of the building is said to hold a dead body." A much deeper voice contested.

"I don't wanna see a dead boy." Male.

"I don't care either way. I at least want a smoke." Female.

Zero was already out of the room in the hall. The smell, the sounds, the scent, all his sense were zeroed in on the group. He had found them two floors below, their backs turned from him. Four boys and four girls. They weaving in and out of each room. A large bottle of Svedka was in the head of one of the boys, two cigarettes were lit and being passed around each between the eight. Two of them were making out every other moment.

"Wanna go upstairs. I know where there is a bed." The boy whispered into the

"Eww, gross. Why on a dirty old bed?"

"Cause it's dirty." The boy smirked, trying to entice the girl into going. She merely just walked away, grabbing a hold of the Svedka.

"I'm not drunk enough for that." The boy gave a short ha and drank some

Zero inhaled. The smell of alcohol soaked blood was intoxicating. Zero could feel his muscles moving his need to pounce, to feed. Zero stopped himself. Zero held his breath and willed himself to stop. Slowly, he stepped back. He needed to take control.

"Wooh! Who the fuck are you?"

The sounds of enjoyment halted. All attention was on the figure at the end of the hall. Zero's heart dropped with horror. There was Tetsuo, his skin no long pale with death. His presences no longer that of human.

"Sorry, was looking for a place to sleep." Tetsuo's voice came out like silk. His words stunned the group, including Zero. He was no longer a scared child beneath Zero's arms. His eyes were sharp and his voice was deadly. Tetsuo was a vampire. Yet, how? Zero was not a pureblood vampire. He can't make other people vampires. Panic rippled through Zero's body.

"Come on guys let's get out of here." One of the guys said.

"Wait," Tetsuo cried out," Don't leave. I'm hungry."

"Dude, I don't fu-" A wet splat echoed down the hall. The boy was on his knees before he could finish his sentence. A girl screamed her voice piercing the insides of Zero's heart, but he could not bring himself to help them. None of boys and girls moved fast enough to escape Tetsuo's inhuman speed. Zero watched as Tetsuo broke limbs and sliced through Achilles' heels like butter. Screams of pain rented the air. The hall had become soaked in the smell of blood and bile.

Tetsuo ripped apart the clothes of one of the girls and used the garments as a gag for all of them. The girl, left to lay in only her underwear was his prize. He hovered over her as she struggled and twisted, her legs useless mass. Tetsuo's fangs ripped through his gums, ejecting his old human teeth.

"Pardon, was just born." He glanced up and looked directly at Zero, "Are you going to eat too, Master."

Zero felt a chill as that creature acknowledged him. His insides churned. He didn't want to let all this happen, yet he didn't stop it. At any moment he could've saved them, but he let this creature have his way with a group of humans. Zero felt his feet move, one in front of the other. His silent march towards Tetsuo was slow and controlled. He could strike the boy, he could kill this abomination. Kill it. Kill it. He repeated over and over.

Zero stopped when he was over Tetsuo, his mouth in a toothy smile, like one of a child showing his parent how good he did. He stared at the terrible scene for a long time.

"Eat." Was all that passed from Zero's lips. He had condemned the girl to death.

And eat Tetsuo did. The girl cried out passed the gag, the strike to her neck was clumsy. Her cried stifled and was silent.

All of them except for one had passed out from the pain. Zero looked at a tawny haired boy, his honey eyes full of tears and fear. The young boy sobs increased as Zero inched closer and closer. Zero knelt down. Zero moved the boy's hair from his face from his face, his hands wiping away sweat and blood.

"It's going to be alright." Zero cooed. The boy was shaking from fear and shock. "It's going to be alright." Zero repeated and the boy calmed down slowly. "That's it." Zero skillfully struck the boy, his fangs hitting the boy's jugular with ease.

Luna stood up the vast towers of Sara's mansion. The moonlight shimmering off her skin mimicking the distance stars. The cooing of her beautiful children pleasantly soothed her. She looked until she felt a gaze bore into her back.

"That is unpleasant how you do that." Luna said.

"Master would like a word with you." Queen bypassed the annoyed statement. Nero walked in front of Queen, then sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. The boy looked to be meditation and then his eyes rolled back to their whites and his mouth wide in a silent scream. A glow emitted from his eyes and mouth and above it a projection of Advent appeared.

"Well hello little Yuki." Luna huffed in discontent. Having Advent address the weak thing first was annoying. "Little Luna."

"Good evening, Master."

"I see you have done well for yourself. Baring very plentiful fruit." Advent gestured to the swarm of vampire bats that surrounded her.

"Thank you, Master." She smiled a toothy grin, happy her work was praiseworthy.

"Alas, it seems they have a very large weakness." Luna's eyes looked at Advent as he were pulling her along a very tight string.

"I a sure you, Mas-" Queen tossed a large black object at Luna. When she looked carefully at it, she could see it was one of her beloved children. The head was still smoking and smelled of silver and ichor. She let it fall to the floor. And didn't presume to look at it ever again.

"It seems the hunter's weapons still hold an edge to their bodies. Seems they will never win so long as the hunter's have their weapons." Queen explained. Luna face was one of shock. She had lost a child and the lost made her heart

"Luna don't look so glum." Luna barely saw what Advent had in his hands, but it was only there for a moment before he dropped it. "I have a present for you. Take it and throw it into the fires of the hunter's kilns." With that, the projection of Advent ended. Nero moved from his trance and began coughing. The boy let out a wretched sound and then a plop. When Nero lifted his head, a shiny spiked orb lay in a pile of bile and vomit.

"A black core." Queen said. "It is the same one in your heart and should help us adjust the physics of this world even better." Lune held the cold for a long while her hand going over the protruding spikes. The core absorbs all light, making it appear a flat black. When she had finished tracing her fingers over the orb several times she called out to her children.

"The time has come, allow me to take you to your first meal."

The morning was hell on wheels for Aido. He was shackled so that his power was less than half of what it could be. The anti-vampire weapons were truly annoying.

He had recounted months of events that had unfold to Cross and his horde of hunters. He had almost gotten emotion when he told them about Yuki. Though they seemed relieved to know Zero was alive. Yagari got peeved when Aido told him Zero had left on his own, but understood. When all was said and done Cross let Aido sit in his office. Sometime around mid afternoon Aido had fallen asleep and awoke to a slowly setting sun.

Aido munched on a cookie while watching the blue sky being over run by vibrant red-orange light. Pretty. Aido sighed. He wished this swirling mass of horror would all end so he could go back to enjoy life.

The door opened and Yagari walked in and Cross followed.

"Sorry for the delay, Hanabusa." Cross said while taking a seat behind his desk. "Seems we have been having a very odd problem here."

"And what would that be?" Aido made the comment a bit more snide did he wanted too.

"That there hasn't been attacks from Level E vampires." Cross retort.

"There have been no Level E attacks. No blood suckers changing humans into their pets." Yagari chimed in.

"You can't be serious right now." Aido protested.

"Let's just say we aren't all to thrill about this peace. It's unnatural. It has most of the hunters worried, and not just about our jobs."

"If anything we think that all the Level E's are converging. Working together creating a nest of sorts." Cross stated. "We have sent letters to most of the vampire lords and purebloods, but none most haven't replied back. We have also sent a search party to find Zero. From all you have told us Aido it seems we are going to be in for a very fierce battle to come."

"What about Kaname?" Aido seemed panic.

"I don't know what we can do for him here. But he would be saf-"

A deafening blast shattered the room. Adio could only hear ringing and feel a strong gale slam him into floor. Aido could hear a voice, but it sounded like they were yelling at him through water. A constant drone of an alarm keep the words from making sense. Someone grabbed a hold of him and swung him over their shoulder. A flurry of gunshots could be heard from all directions. Loud screeches shattered window panes, raining petals of glass unto Aido. The smell hit Aido like a bucking horse. It was vile and caused his blood boil. The shackles began to burn.

"Stop." Aido cried out.

"Hold on." Aido recognized the voice as Yagari. They finally managed to get away from the blast area. Yagari tossed Aido on the ground with a loud thud. They were outside in the courtyard in front of Cross's office. The building was set aflame. A swirling black mass covered the top. The mass dipped and dived like birds. Yet, they were far too large to be any bird Aido had ever seen.

"Toga!" Cross ran into view, a katana drawn at his side. He tossed Yagari something that glittered silver. "Uncuff Aido, quickly. It's an aerial assault." Yagari caught the key and went to work uncuff Aido.

"Let's move." Yagari followed after Cross. Aido took a step forward, before he felt the weight fall atop of him. He let out a yelp. Cross and Yagari turned. Atop of Aido was a very large black creature.

"AIDO!" A blast of ice froze the creature solid. Aido broke away the creature's foot. He stood, his eyes ablaze with crimson fury. He punch the creature's body and shattered it into a fine dust. With the anti-vampire shackles gone, his powers were more than back.

Aido glared at the swirling mass with disgust. It bore the same foul scent as that foul girl they had chased down, as the black metal that pierced Yuki's

"Aido. Aido." Cross had been calling out his name over and over. Aido could not pay him any heed. His eyes was on the swirling black mass. More creatures were coming. His instincts had already taken over. His was going to kill all of them, even if he died in the process. They were abominations, things not of this

Several landed before Aido, Cross, and Yagari. They all prepared themselves. The battle had come.


	16. In Blood

The light of morning was an unwelcomed guest. Kain threaded through several miles of the snowy flat landscape, Kaname weighing heavily on his back. The smell of decay and death had made Kain vomit twice. After the second time he makeshift a bandana out of his shirt. It bared the scent of Ruka's tears and hair. The shirt did enough to block the smell keep him going.

When the sun rose high, above Kain was drenched in sweat. The sky was cloudless and cold. Yet, the extra 180 lbs. of dead weight mixed with the harsh solar rays made a horrible stench saturated his clothes and body. He swear if it were not for his deep love of Ruka, and his loyalty to Kaname, sweet Gods, he would drop Kaname where his stood and find the nearest stream and turn it into a hot spring.

Kain never dropped Kaname, he keep a steady pace. Ruka and Seiren moved at steady distance upwind from him. It wasn't until dusk that Ruka came to him.

"We found Isaya Shoto's home." She was careful not to get to lose nor breathe in. "Just through those trees and to the north."

Kain just nodded his head, he looked at her face for just a moment, the sunset lighting it a beautiful peach. He would use that resolve to push forward. The landscape went from snowy plains, to snowy trees. Before long the horizon line was just a row of saplings, desperate to live through this winter. A few times the wind shifted and Kain heard Ruka and Seiren scurry hastily in the opposite direction.

When the house came into view, Kain was all too happy. The sun was only peeking over the horizon now, letting the veil of indigo blue dominate the sky. Ruka and Serien peered through the gate. Across the stretch of lawn, various rooms flickered with light. Apprehensively, Ruka and Serien approached in full view. Steadily, they made their way across the expanse of neatly shoveled walkways. Kain allowed them to go first. He feared if Shoto caught the scent of Kaname, he would be enthralled by a murderous intent or heave up what dinner he may have eaten. Kain had no wish to christen Shoto in such a fashion.

Kain never let Kaname down. If there was any opposition that be directed their way he was going take off with a burst of flames on his back. He carefully watched as Ruka and Seiren approached the door. They were close to shelter, it was just beyond this door, he could taste it. The responding knock echoed intensely in the still winter night, Kain swallowed feeling the sound resonate in his throat.

The swing of the door made Kain sigh with relief. He never thought something so simple would make his knees buckle with joy. He could hear Ruka's elegant voice speaking in a rushed tones from this distance. Ruka went in and the servant at the door beckoned for Serin to enter, but she stayed. She shook her head politely, and glanced back at Kain. She would wait by the door, she was not going to abandon Kain or Kanama.

From outside Kain could see the lights of several rooms come alive. Moments passed and Kain could feel his anxiousness worm it's way into his belly. Ruka had been in the home for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours now. The anticipation was enough to make him go insane. When the door finally opened Ruka stepped out, barked quick orders to Seiren, then proceed to run towards the dense maze of snow covered bushes with several servants following her. Seiren sprinted to Kain her voice fast with relief.

"We can take him to the blood cellars. Ruka has gone there to make sure he has a bed. Shoto wants to speak to us directly, when he is safe." Kain nearly keeled over from joy.

"Let's go." He said getting a head start before Seiren. Following the footprints they both made their way to the cellars. Ruka was usher the servants to leave before Kain walked up. Not wanting them to catch the scent of decay from Kaname's body. Kain walked through the ornate door first, descending the steps carefully. Seiren followed.

Below Kain found a small bed with blankets. A small lantern illuminated the cellar. Carefully, Kain lowered Kaname to the bed. Kain's body adjusted to the lost of the weight while Seiren pulled the blankets up on Kaname, making sure he was warm in this cold place.

Kain looked back at Kaname. Kaname's body looked more like a corpse, if it were not for his bloodshot eye moving back and forth Kain would not have know if he were even alive. The injuries he endured were no longer red and raw, but not blacked with scar tissue. His skin was yellowing, and parts where his bones were close to the skin turned purple. Kain scorned the thought of Kaname suffering like this. Even if what all Zero said was true, he could never let Kaname die.

"I'll stay with him," Seiren didn't look from Kaname. Though Kain could hear relief from her voice, he knew she was still anxious. She was not going to let Kaname pass with no one here with him,"Go tend to yourself."

"Alright." Kain swiftly took the stairs, letting Seiren have what may be her last moments in privacy. He knew she would stay by him even if it meant her own death.

Upon exiting the cellar, Kain encounter Shoto and Ruka. When they turned to greet Kain his expression went from worried to pained. He gracefully removed from his pocket a handkerchief and placed it over his nose.

"I must say boy the scent on you is most foul."

"Forgive me, my Lord." Kain apologized. "And thank you very much for the shelter."

"It is fine." He waved off the gratitude with a wave of his hand, "I shall see to it you get a bath with the most exotic of scents to remove that smell right away. You may want to hose yourself off though before you enter my home. I shall not have that foul smell stuck in my home."

Kain laugh. Even though this torment he was happy to know he still had the ability laugh. "Of course, My Lord."

Kain saw where two servants had a pile and hose awaiting him near the house. He was thankful he took on the task of carrying Kaname. If Seiren or Ruka had to endure a cold water bath in the midst of winter, he would never forgive himself. He knew he could endure the cold dip, but they would be some pretty icicles.

Kain let his clothes drop without hesitation. A very loud gasp escaped Ruka's mouth. He looked back and saw she was looking away, her face red. He didn't have long to look at her embarrassed face when the water hit his head and sent a cold shiver down his spine. He let out a yelp from the shock ice cold water mixed with the winter air. Kain quickly, raised his body temperature to fend off the icy assault.

"Not very shy is he?" One of the servant girls giggled with amusement.

"I wouldn't be if I smelled like that." Shoto stated. "Let's get you out of those clothes as well." He gestured for Rukia follow him.

The next few hours were filled with lots of scrubbing for Kain. He was ushered to a large porcelain tub filled with bubbles. The swirling mixture of lavender, jasmine and incense refreshed Kain's nose. He practically dove into the bath when he entered the room. Kain was overjoyed when the warm water touched his skin, he melted into putty. *

There was a feast fit for kings prepared for them. It wasn't until the smell of food hit Ruka and Kain did that know how hungry they were. The blood was warm and the fresh cut of venison made them both drool. They said their thanks to Shoto before they eat. The food came and went like a breeze.

"Now, what brings you here." Ruka spoke and told him the story in entirety. There were many questions and as the tale progressed on Shoto became very quiet. By the end of the tale he was ruminative. Having Ruka go over parts again trying to see where pieces fit together. Several hours passed, before Ruka was finished.

"My you all have yourselves in quite a predicament." Shoto sighed. "I can't do much, but I can provide you all a place to reside until Kaname has recovered."

"That is the thing, my Lord, we are not sure he will." Kain was careful with his response. "From all we have seen this virus causes death. I don't believe Kaname will make it."

"Yes, I supposed it will be quite a miracle if he were to recover. Nevertheless, you are welcomed here." The air was solemn after that. A large clap of thunder reverberated the house and an odd chill took their breath away. Shoto was the first to notice, his eyes looked towards the windows.

"Odd." Shoto looked around the dining room and signaled a servant. The servant understood the non-verbal message and quickly went to go inspect the grounds.

"Sir," Ruka asked, "Is there a problem?" Kain shared her confusion, looking out the window for the lightning that would be the cause of the rukus. As he peered out the window a large dark cloud moved with such unnatural speed. A white dot moved faster than the rest , franticly it moved closing in on him.

"What is in the world." Kain directed all their attentions to the window. The fast moving storm of swirling black was headed towards them.

Kain bolted from his seat. A deep fear enveloped his body. "Move!" Kain yelled, his body protectively going to Ruka.

The crash threw everyone several feet. Kain could only hear ringing. His searched frantically in the cloud of dust.

"Lord Shoto!" Kain yelled. Kain felt Ruka push him slight, trying to get a clear view of what just crashed through the window.

The dust cleared and Kain saw the horrid white claw of the creature gripping Shoto. Astride the creatures' neck was Sara Shirabuki, her halo of hair unshuffled by the blast. She was as regal as ever, but the air around her swirling with death and decay. She smelled too sweet and sticky.

"Good evening, Isaya." Sara's voice was a sharp harp, leaving Kain's ears ringing. She hopped down from her mount. "I've come to give you a gift."

"You could've just mailed it."Shoto comment was loaded with sarcasm. Black flames shot from Shoto's body. The white creature cried out from the pain and let Shoto go. The black fire zipped towards Sara. Sara rushed at Shoto, their blows sending sparks of white and black flying everywhere.

Ruka and Kain did their best to not get burned from the excess power. "Ruka, get to Kaname."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you." Ruka pleaded. A defected black blast cut the wall behind them.

"Go." Kain begged. Ruka's eyes prayed' for Kain's survival. She kissed him before she departed through the hole in the wall. Kain watched her shot off towards the back of the mansion. Kain turned back towards Sara and Shoto. His mind determined to protect those he loved. His hands warmed, then turned into a blazing inferno. His aim for Sara, waiting for an opening to appear.

Shoto could feel the power from Sara pushing him back against the sound of metal scraping metal was heard at every blow. He matched her every blow even though Sara was much older than him.

"Come now, Shoto, it's a wonderful gift." Sara charged towards Shoto, a shield of white covering her prevented any of Shoto's attacks getting through. Sara collide with Shoto, taking him to the floor, her nails digging into his arms.

"Just have a small taste." Sara fangs bit into her own wrist. The blood that flowed out was jet black. Sara's wrist moved closer to Shoto's mouth, the blood gushed like a fountain. Kain struck at that moment. The fireball caught Sara off guard; she was thrown off Shoto, she flailed repeatedly doing her best to subdue the blaze. Shoto jumped to his feet and swiftly went by Kain's side.

"Thank you, greatly." he huffed. He tore the shirt that was covered in Sara's blood. It smelled foul.

"Don't mention it." Kain prepared for another ball. "What do we do now?"

Sara's maddening laugher deafened the broken room. She rose to her feet, the blaze still engulfing her.

"We live, if we can." Shoto pressed his lips together, he was a bit skeptical in thinking they were going to make it out alive.

"Takuma, get them." The white and gold beast roared it's comply and charged towards Shoto and Kain.

"Takuma?" Kain stood in disbelief as he realized his friend was a monster now.

"Get down." Shoto snatched up Kain. They both fell through the giant hole and landed on the disheveled snow and hit the ground running. Takuma screamed from two stories up, angry his prey had outsmarted him. A glimpse above showed they were surrounded by winged creatures. Shoto scowled as he saw most of his staff within their jowls.

"Sara!" Kain sped ahead, nearly lost himself, thinking Sara would be one of their victims. Kain leapt over the hedges that separated the front section of the yard with the backyard. The cellar entrance was within view. Shoto caught up with Kain.

"Her hound is after us." Kain glanced back, seeing as Takuma smashed through hedges, his ruthless strides increasing in velocity. They bounded over hills of snow with even more haste. The cellar door was with insight. It felt like they had been running an eternity. Kain's gut was doing flip flops as he strained with every inch in his being to make sure his friends were safe.

Five meters. Kain could hear Takuma catching up.

Four meters. A swipe from his claws guts Shoto.

Three meters. Kain could feel the spit coming off the roar Takuma howled.

Two meters. They make a jump for the door.

What happened next threw Kain off his balance. He was not going forwards towards the cellar door, but backwards. He could see his body being flung passed the forward facing Takuma, even Takuma confused. Kain felt his body land and slide backwards several meters. He need a moment to catch his breathe, his vision blurred and his ears ringing. The cellar had exploded. Kain frantically searched for Shoto, who was thankfully, next to him. When Kain glanced at the cellar, he saw what looked to be Ruka and Seiren lifted into the air by nothing at all. The sound of a beating drum grew louder and louder. Rising from the wreckage, rose a monster. Leather black wings aided in it's flight as the creature hovered in mid air.

"Kain." The creature said.

Kain was frozen in place. "Kaname? But, how?" There were many questions running through Kain's mind. He knew not where to begin. Ruka and Seiren glided towards Kain and were placed beside him gently. Takuma didn't seem to even see them even though they had come within inches of his strike. Even he was mesmerized by this new being that hovered before him.

"Kaname," the sharp voice of Sara rang over devastated backyard. She took each stride with care, never touching the ground beneath her. "My, my you are breathtaking."She pounced, a thin white flash of white arched from her fingertips. Kaname didn't move a muscle to dodge the attack. The attacked landed home, but didn't seem to phase Kaname one bit. Sara hissed her displeasure and attack close range.

"I'll kill you." Her angelic demeanor changed to that of a wild demon. Her attacks were relentless, but nothing made Kaname budge an inch. The next attack Sara aimed for Kaname's neck.

Kaname grabbed Sara by the neck as if she were a fly in midair. She whimpered before Kaname's mouth dislocated and he bit into the side of her neck as if it were an apple. The satisfying crunch made Kain feel victory was finally theirs. Shoto grabbed Kain's shoulder.

"We need to leave." The old pureblood looked as whipped as Kain. Fear oozed from his entire body.

"But, Kaname is-" Kain was cut off from a horrible screech that was bellowed from Kaname. The other creatures that had took roost on top of the mansion and even Takuma followed suit. Their wails creating a horrific orchestra. Some flew from their perches and stood before Kaname bowing their heads in recognition of Kaname's victory. Kain could feel the terror he just felt in those wails. This Kaname was not the one he could follow anymore. The Kaname he knew was gone and if he stay here his fate would be just like Takuama. Kain picked up Ruka and Shoto took Seiren. They ran towards the woods, their existence going uncared for by the creatures and Kaname.

Miles and miles went by and Kain could still hear the wails of those creatures. Those painful wails would haunt Kain for a lifetime. He had lost a dear friend. Kaname was no longer a pureblood he once was; he was a monster. Changed by an unknown virus, that by the looks of it now, affected every single vampire. The virus that once killed them now made them into creatures of unimaginable grotesque creatures.

Their situation went from bad to terrible and Kain had no idea how to stop it. He only prayed Aido was doing better.

"We have to go toward the Hunter Association." Kain grimly announced.

"Are you mad?" Shoto looked as if he was told face death again.

"Aido is already there. We all need to regroup. We need to rest and I think that is the last place vampires should be so we shouldn't have to worry about being attacked.

Shoto was hesitant, but he understood. "It will be a long walk, we best get a far away as we can and then have these two wake up."

Kain only nodded in agreement.


End file.
